We re Looking for Something Dumb to Do
by Flames to Dust
Summary: Una petición de ayuda de Ron a los gemelos, con un premio irrechazable, al que se suma Harry. Ginny buscando consuelo en Luna, una vez más, y su padre, Xenophilius, pues con el suyo sería de lo más ¡eww! Hermione 'tropezándose' con su sierpe y rememorando el por qué se trataba de su serpiente y de nadie más. Hoy, ayer y para siempre jamás. No una promesa, ¡una apuesta! ¿Juegas?


**We´re Looking for Something Dumb to Do**

Lo que Harry sabía de antemano que sacaría en estas navidades era un montón de "Snape solo finge querer ayudar a Malfoy para averiguar lo que está planeando hacer" pero nada rematadamente útil. Incluso era preferible el seguir limpiando la montaña de coles de Bruselas, y las judías, hasta el final de las vacaciones que recibir aquella respuesta a sus sospechas acerca de Snape. Eso era por parte de Harry pero, por parte de Ron, era totalmente lo opuesto ya que, en estos momentos, no habría mejor regalo para él que el poder librarse de todas las coles y las judías, y no tener que limpiarlas en lo que le restase de vida. Vamos, ¿por qué no le habían encargado lavar u ordenar la ropa interior de Fleur en su lugar?

―Fred perjura que desde entonces su nalga izquierda ya no es la misma― le aseguró Ron.

―Lo que tu digas, y obviando la parte de la nalga izquierda de Fred…

―¿Qué es lo que sucede con mi nalga izquierda?― preguntó Fred, quien entró en la cocina junto a su hermano George―. Oh, mira que tierno, George. Si usan cuchillos de verdad y todo. ¿No es la escena más conmovedora que hayas podido ver jamás?

A Ron no le hacía ni pizca de gracia.

―Un par de meses más y ya veréis lo que os bueno― les advirtió Ron―. Cumpliré diecisiete años y podré hacer todo con magia.

―Entonces digo yo que deberíamos disfrutar todo el tiempo que nos queda con tu asombrosa habilidad con el… ¡Cuidado!― George, que se había sentado a la mesa se puso de pie de golpe.

―¡Ha sido culpa tuya!― se quejó Ron chupándose el dedo donde se había cortado―. Cuando cumpla diecisiete años…

―Qué sí, nos dejarás completamente asombrados con tus habilidades pero― la atención de Fred se encontraba en aquella manera de chupar―, no siempre hacerlo por medio de magia es lo mejor.

George le pasó el brazo por encima de los hombros de Fred.

―Ron me ha dado una buena idea de cómo pasar el rato hasta la hora de la cena.

Los gemelos sonrieron de manera cómplice dándose la vuelta dispuestos a salir de la cocina.

―¿Qué se supone que significa eso?― les preguntó Ron―. ¿Por qué no podéis echarnos una mano para limpiar todo esto? No tardaríais nada.

―No, es imposible― el rostro de Fred mostraba una profunda, y nada creíble, seriedad―. Tu carácter no hará sino fortalecerse al aprender a limpiar coles usando un cuchillo ya que así puedes valorar la vida tan dura de los muggles y los squibs.

Ron le lanzó el cuchillo a Fred pero este lo convirtió en un avión de papel con un simple, y perezoso, movimiento de su varita.

―Un consejo, Ron. Si quieres que alguien te eche una mano mejor no le lances cuchillos― le dijo George lanzándole el avión de papel―. Te daré una pista: nos vamos arriba. Y no será, solamente, el dedo lo que vaya a ser chupado.

―Idiotas― farfulló Ron pero, al ver que estaban a punto de abandonar la cocina, las palabras brotaron, casi podía decirse, por su cuenta, o mágicamente, de su boca―. ¡Os la chuparé!

Los gemelos se detuvieron para volverse y mirara hacia su hermanito, lo mismo que también hacía Harry, quien también había dejado de limpiar las coles de Bruselas.

―Ya sé que te cuesta pensar incluso algo tan simple, Ron, pero fíjate bien― Fred se colocó delante de George de manera que Ron solamente podía ver a uno de ellos―. Parece que solamente seamos uno pero ¡Presto!― Fred se apartó para mostrar a George quien abrió los brazos a modo de saludo―. ¡En realidad somos dos!

―No tenemos escasez de penes para chupar― le recordó George sin perder la sonrisa―. Así que ahora mismo…

―¡Podéis darme por culo!

―¡Ron!― a Harry casi se le cayó el cuchillo de la impresión.

George se encogió de hombros negando con la cabeza mientras suspiraba de manera más que condescendiente.

―Mira que eres duro de mollera, Ron. Lo que vale para los penes vale para…

Pero Fred le interrumpió para hablarle confidencialmente en voz baja señalando para Ron mientras murmuraba. Al final, fuera lo que fuera de lo que hablaron, habían llegado a una conclusión.

―Muy bien, por favor― Fred le ofreció una reverencia indicando la salida de la cocina―, ya conoces el camino a nuestros aposentos.

Ron dio un saltito junto a un sentido "¡Sí!" viéndose libre de tener que seguir limpiando las dichosas coles, y las judías.

―¿Qué me dices tú, Harry?― le preguntó George guiñándole un ojo―. ¿Prefieres seguir limpiando coles y judías o te apetece _pelar_ algo más sustancioso?

Solamente necesitó una mirada hacia aquel monte de coles y judías para llegar a una más que obvia resolución.

―Tú guías― dijo Harry dejando el cuchillo sobre la mesa.

―Así empiezas bien, Harry. Yo guío y tú me sigues.

Con un movimiento de su varita recuperó el cuchillo de Ron y lo puso a trabajar, junto al de Harry, para que limpiasen las coles y las judías. Quince segundos más tarde el trabajo ya había sido realizado por completo.

―――――

Ron se encontraba de pie, completamente desnudo, y con su mano machacándose concienzudamente su pene erecto, mientras veía, con obvia molestia por su parte, como Harry se encontraba tumbado sobre una de las camas, ¿la de Fred o la de George?, tan desnudo como él pero con las piernas bien separadas y ambos gemelos postrados delante suya mientras le lamían su completa erección.

―¡Se supone que fui yo quien propuso este plan! ¿Entonces por qué soy el que ha sido dejado aparte?― se quejó viendo como los gemelos, aparte de usar sus bocas con el pene de Harry, usaban sus propias manos para encargarse de los suyos, y aunque eran idénticos, en apariencia, se trabajaban el pene del otro.

Fred dejó de chuparle los huevos a Harry emitiendo un ¡pop! sonoro al retirarlos del interior de su boca.

―Bueno, no debes olvidarte que Harry es el "Elegido", ¿verdad, George?

―Verdad, Fred― le respondió su hermano de manera que tuvo que liberar al pene de Harry. Momento que Fred aprovechó para poder metérselo en su boca―. No tiene ninguna gracia― se quejó George acariciándole el glande de su hermano con sus uñas provocándole un intenso escalofrío que casi hizo que se viniera de golpe.

A Harry le costaba el mantener su respiración constante y controlada puesto que los gemelos sabían muy bien lo que se hacían, experiencia en estas índoles tenían de sobra y lo demostraban con cada una de sus acciones. Le obligaron a encogerse algo más sobre sí mismo, para ofrecer un mejor acceso a sus partes íntimas, de manera que mientras Fred seguía chupándosela, George empezó a lamerle a conciencia toda la raja de su trasero. Con especial atención a sus huevos y a su ano donde aquella experta lengua empezó a hacer diabluras.

¿Cómo había empezado todo esto? Bueno, los gemelos quisieron agradecerle por su contribución a su futuro empresarial y ciertamente se lo _agradecieron_. Y Harry, luego de la sorpresa inicial, no pudo sino aceptar sus gracias porque habría sido de lo más descortés por su parte el no hacerlo. Además de que se sentía muy bien haciéndolo y con amigos era mucho más sencillo, y desinhibido, por lo que podía adquirir experiencia para cuando tuviera una pareja. Con él formando una pareja puesto que ahora mismo sí que tenía una pareja completamente dedicada para él.

Lo único que podía hacer Harry era tratar de evitar venirse tan pronto, no le apetecía quedar tan mal, y apretaba los dientes, tan fuerte como podía, e igual que estaba apretando los ojos con la cabeza ladeada sobre la cama. Al abrirlos se encontró con un enfurruñado Ron masturbándose sin mucho entusiasmo aunque sin perder atención de lo que los gemelos estaban haciéndole a su mejor amigo. Cierto, Harry y Ron eran los mejores amigos y aquí estaba él disfrutando con un buen par de gemelos mientras Ron se la tenía que machacar él solo. En verdad eso no era de un buen amigo, ¿verdad?

―Ron, ven aquí― le dijo Harry con una media sonrisa. En realidad era todo lo que podía ofrecer si no quería soltar algún profundo gemido.

A Ron se le iluminó la cara aunque, en realidad, debería decirse que su cara iluminada de molestia pasó a una iluminación mucho más alegre, acorde a estas felices fiestas o, para ser más exactos, a la felicidad presente en esta habitación.

―Tú sí que eres un buen amigo, Harry― Ron le acercó su pene a Harry quien se agarró a él antes de empezar a pasarle la lengua y disfrutando de los temblores que provocaba por todo el cuerpo de su amigo―. Hermanos― bufó con cierta reprimenda.

No era que ya hubiera tenido suficiente del pene de Harry, estaba seguro de que algo semejante no era posible, incluso luego de lograr que eyaculase y todo, pero no se encontraban aquí porque Harry lo hubiera pedido si no que había sido Ron y era hora de recordárselo.

―Todo tuyo, George― Fred agarró por el pelo a su hermano obligándole a echar hacia atrás la cabeza, mientras le daba una última chupadita al glande de Harry, antes de comerle la boca a George introduciéndole la lengua hasta el fondo. Sus lenguas se enzarzaron en una lucha en donde se entremezclaron los sabores que habían encontrado en su quehacer con el cuerpo de Harry.

―Muy amable por tu parte, Fred― George mantuvo apartadas las piernas de Harry y se frotó contra su entrepierna―. Justamente ya había terminado de prepararle― dijo pasando la punta de su pene por un dilatado ano.

Fred se colocó detrás de Ron, quien se encontraba sumido en oleadas de placer gracias a la profunda mamada que le estaba dando Harry, y que él hacía lo más profunda posible enterrando sus dedos en el alborotado pelo negro de su mejor amigo.

―¿Adivina quién viene a cenar, Ronnie, y por dónde lo hará?― le susurró Fred al oído de Ron.

Obligó a Ron a inclinarse pero se lo pensó mejor y al final hizo que se pusiera a cuatro patas sobre Harry, quien en ningún momento dejó de chuparle la polla a Ron, de manera que Fred se colocó justo detrás y, sin esperar a que estuviera bien dilatado para la intrusión, fue introduciéndole el pene, con cuidado, por el ano de su hermanito. En el mismo momento en que George hacía lo propio metiéndoselo por el culo a Harry.

―¡Joder, qué prieto lo tienes, Ron!― sus palabras destilaban placer que era una sorpresa que no se viniera en esos momentos.

―Pues el de Harry sabe ser un buen anfitrión permitiendo que pueda pasar hasta el fondo sin problemas― dijo George.

Ron gemía con cada embestida que le propinaba Fred pero no tardó mucho en poder enfocar la mirada ante lo que tenía justo delante de él. El pene erecto, e invitadoramente apetitoso, de Harry. Ahora podía devolverle el favor a su amigo. Claro que cuando los gemelos les ofrecieron sus penes, entre embestida y embestida, ninguno de los dos pusieron objeción alguna sino que aceptaron mamárselos con mucho gusto.

―――――

La puerta de la habitación se abrió sin que nadie, ni nada, hiciera algo para impedirlo dejando claro que a ninguno de los que allí se encontraban habían pensado en cerrarla para evitar cualquier tipo de interrupción. Y no lo hicieron porque lo que tenían planeado hacer captaba todo pensamiento por parte de ellos.

―¿Alguno quiere ir al pueblo? Ginny me dijo que estabais…

Pero no pudo acabar de decirles lo que Ginny le había dicho porque en esos momentos hubo una explosión de placer, y una lluvia de esperma caliente, que salpicó a cada uno de los cuatro muchachos que se encontraban sobre la cama. Corridas internas que se hicieron externas al sacar sus miembros del interior del cuerpo en el que se encontraban ensartados. Con semejante imagen gravándose en su mente salió a toda prisa de la habitación, cerrando la puerta mágicamente para que nadie más pudiera repetir su error de entrar e interrumpir un momento semejante.

―¡GINNY!

El grito por parte de Hermione resonó por toda la casa pero no llegó al interior de aquella habitación donde, cambiando de posturas, continuaron con lo suyo.

―――――

―¿Habéis dicho algo?― preguntó Harry mientras se limpiaba el rostro de semen, sin saber de a qué Weasley pertenecía, recogiéndolo con un dedo y saboreándolo con gran delicia.

―Sí, que ahora me pido yo tu culo― dijo Ron logrando que Harry no pudiera evitar reírse por semejante comentario.

Los gemelos negaron chasqueando la lengua.

―No, no, no. Ahora vais a tener que rellenar los nuestros, ¿no opinas lo mismo, George?

―Por supuesto que sí, Fred. Además no creo que quieran dejar pasar la oportunidad de darnos por culo, aunque sea literalmente.

Por la cara que puso Ron estaba claro que no la iba a dejar pasar.

―Puedes estar seguro de eso.

― ― ― ― ―  
― ― ― ― ―

Hermione, quien había venido por este único día para felicitar las fiestas personalmente a sus amigos antes de pasar el resto de vacaciones junto a sus padres, bajaba las escaleras echa un basilisco, y no sería de extrañar si también fuera capaz de petrificar con su mirada, aunque su rostro colorado no cuadrase con dicha imagen.

―¡Ginevra Molly Weasley!― bramaba Hermione con paso firme―. ¡Podías haberme avisado de lo que estaban haciendo!― sí, imagínate que pudiera tener sentimientos de corte amoroso con alguno de ellos, digamos que Ron. Pues la imagen de este siendo sodomizado por uno de los gemelos mientras le comía la polla a Harry habría puesto punto y final a dichos sentimientos―. ¡Vuelve aquí ahora mismo!

Ginny, había salido corriendo entre risas fuera de la casa aunque sin olvidarse de coger su escoba.

―¿Ops? Lo siento mucho, Hermione, pero ahora mismo tengo algo de prisa porque tenía que encontrarme con Luna y no puedo pararme para que puedas gritarme apropiadamente― y si no lo dijera entre risas podría haber resultado creíble y todo―. ¡Felices Fiestas, Hermione!

La muchacha soltó un bufido de contrariedad pero no pudo seguir mucho tiempo molesta porque sabía muy bien que, aunque ella no tenía sentimientos románticos por ninguno de aquellos cuatro, sí sabía que Ginny los tenía por Harry. Seguro que eso de que este follase con sus hermanos y a ella ni pareciera siquiera que se percatase de su presencia le debía resultar muy duro. Y ella tenía que irse de vacaciones con sus padres pero, por suerte, como había dicho Ginny, Luna estaba cerca, relativamente hablando, para poder buscar algo de consuelo ante momentos como este.

―¿Y ahora qué vas a hacer, Hermione?

Cierto, había venido a felicitar las fiestas a los Weasley, y a Harry, pero luego de la escena que se encontró se conformaría con haber felicitado a Molly y Ginny. Lo que la dejaba con un tiempo libre antes de volver con sus padres. Bueno, había ido a preguntarles si querían ir al pueblo, ¿verdad? ¿De verdad quería ir ella sola a Ottery St. Catchpole?

_¡Pues al callejón Diagon!_

―――――

Ginny apuraba el paso en dirección a la casa de Luna pero con cada metro que dejaba atrás la risa iba abandonando su rostro y la tristeza de saberse ignorada por Harry, mientras que sus hermanos gozaban, en todo el sentido de la palabra, de todas sus atenciones fue tomando el control de ella. ¿Por qué? Sabía que era atractiva y al pasar tanto tiempo junto a Harry él también debería haberlo notado, y no solamente el resto de la gente. Le había apoyado siempre y estaba a su lado por si necesitaba algo, ¿qué más tenía que hacer para que Harry terminase por darse cuenta de que ella estaba ahí junto a él?

Su rostro apenas llegó a sentir las lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas puesto que por la velocidad que llevaba en la escoba no tenían tiempo de rodar por su rostro. Era algo bueno pero también algo malo ya que no recibía la sensación de superación de dicho momento. Claro que, por eso mismo iba a ver a Luna, ¿verdad?

Finalmente llegó a la casa de los Lovegood. Un enorme cilindro negro levantándose en vertical con la luna suspendida justo detrás. Luego de bajar de su escoba y habiendo superado la verja, que chirrió al ser abierta, apuró el paso por el zigzagueante sendero que la llevó hasta la puerta principal. Acostumbrada como estaba ignoró toda aquella variedad de extrañas plantas y arbustos de ciruelas dirigibles.

Ginny llamó con firmeza con tres golpes secos en la puerta tan negra como la torre en la que se encontraba. Estaba tachonada con grandes clavos de hierro y su aldaba tenía la forma de un águila.

No tuvo que esperar mucho, apenas algo más de unos diez segundos escasos, hasta que le abrieron la puerta pero no fue Luna sino el padre de esta, Xenophilius Lovegood. Una vez más llevaba una de esas túnicas de un amarillo estridente. Se apartó un mechón de su cabello largo y cano de delante de los ojos y le ofreció una sonrisa a la muchacha.

―¿Sí, qué puedo hacer por ti?

Se conocían desde hace años pero Ginny sospechaba que para meter tantos conocimientos absurdos en la cabeza tenía que dejar salir otros más comunes y que podía recuperar fácilmente. Eso o era aún más extraño de lo que uno podría esperarse.

―Soy Ginny, Ginny Weasley.

―Oh, sí, hija más joven de los Weasley. La pequeña Ginevra Weasley. Aunque ya no eres tan pequeña.

Vale, lo de llamarla por su nombre sirvió para que echase a un lado lo suyo con Harry pero tampoco era para abusar de esta táctica pues no querría acabar lanzándole un _mocomurciélago_ al padre de Luna. ¿Y qué era eso de la hija más joven de los Weasley? Era la única hija de los Weasley.

―No, con quince años ya no. Vine buscando a Luna, ¿se encuentra en casa?

―Ah, sí. Está en su cuarto pero, por favor, pasa, pasa. Estoy segura de que se alegrará de verte. Sois buenas amigas, ¿verdad?

―Sí, muy buenas amigas. Muchas gracias― le dijo pasando al interior de aquella extraña casa, por mucho que resultase extraño viniendo de su parte conociendo como era la Madriguera.

―¿Sabes dónde se encuentra la habitación de Luna, Ginevra?

Ginny hizo un gran esfuerzo extra por controlarse. Tampoco era plan de maldecir al padre de Luna antes de ir con ella.

―Sí, sí, no tendré ningún problema, señor Lovegood― pero el controlarse no quería decir que se quedase callada―. Y es Ginny, quiero decir que me gusta más que me llamen Ginny.

―Oh, muy bien, Ginny. Entonces es justo que no me digas señor Lovegood, ¿verdad? Puedes llamarme Ophi.

Ginny apretó con tanta fuerza la boca para evitar una sonora carcajada que a punto estuvo de escapársele por el único otro lado posible. Lo que habría sido mucho peor, ¿no? Ni en broma iba a llamar al padre de Luna de aquella manera. ¿"Ophi"? Claro, ¿y qué más?

―Pues muchas gracias― le dijo mientras cruzaba la cocina apurando el paso y subiendo los peldaños de la escalera de caracol de hierro forjado de dos en dos para llegar hasta el cuarto de Luna, del cual podía entreverse la pintura que tenía en su techo.

No tardó nada en encontrar a Luna, o quien se suponía que era, puesto que se encontraba detrás de un número de _El Quisquilloso_ aunque no colocada de una manera muy convencional que se diga en la cama, o en parte de ella. Ginny se detuvo sobre la alfombra azul, agradeciendo por la luz que entraba por las ventanas del cuarto.

―No deberías ir llorando por ahí fuera a estas horas, Ginny― le dijo Luna desde detrás de su revista.

La pelirroja, a pesar de que a estas alturas ya debería de estar más que acostumbrada, se sorprendió porque Luna pudiera saber que se trataba de ella y, sobre todo, de que había estado llorando de camino aquí aunque, pensándolo algo mejor, la mayoría de las veces que venía a ver a Luna era porque se sentía dolida por culpa de Harry. Así que solamente pudo tratarse de simples probabilidades.

―Llorar no es malo― se defendió Ginny recordándole algo que le había dicho la propia Luna mientras dejaba la escoba apoyada contra el armario y se acercaba hasta donde se encontraba su amiga―. Lo malo es que solamente llores.

La revista se encontraba colocada correctamente, boca arriba, pero al bajarla el rostro de Luna apareció boca abajo, por lo que estaba leyendo, una vez más, la revista al revés aunque ahora era ella quien estaba al revés para leerla. De cintura para arriba Luna se encontraba apoyada contra el lateral de la cama mientras la parte inferior de su cuerpo descansaba plácidamente sobre la cama. Por lo menos ahora no estaba usando ningún tipo de extrañas gafas para leer.

―Si tú lo dices.

―¡Si fuiste tú quién me lo dijo!― protestó Ginny completamente asombrada por la actitud de su amiga―. ¿Quieres ponerte derecha que se me hace muy raro hablarte estando en esa postura?

Luna le dedicó una de sus miradas penetrantes con su rostro impasible.

―¿Ahora no te gusta esta postura? Creo recordar que la otra vez disfrutaste mucho con esta postura.

―No estábamos hablando que digamos― le recordó Ginny sentándose en la cama de manera que obligaba a Luna a sentarse correctamente para poder seguir la conversación, cara a cara―. Harry estaba de nuevo con mis hermanos. Seguro de que si vinieran los demás estaría también con ellos antes que conmigo.

Ginny se encogió agarrándose las piernas y hundiendo su rostro contra ellas. Desolación.

―Sigue sin prestarte atención― no era ninguna pregunta por mucho que pudiera tomarse como tal.

Luna acariciaba el cabello de Ginny con suma delicadeza colocándoselo detrás de la oreja si fuera menester.

―Bueno, en alguna que otra ocasión creo que me mira pero eso comparado con el hecho de que se acuesta con mis hermanos no es mucho, ni nada. Primero esa idiota de Chang y ahora mis propios hermanos.

Con el mismo gesto de su mano le apartó el cabello dejando a la vista su cuello al que acarició con la punta de sus dedos. Las yemas se deslizaron sobre su tersa piel provocándole sentidos escalofríos.

―¿Tú le quieres?― no era necesario hacer la pregunta pero había que dejar claro el punto a tratar.

―Sí― susurró Ginny sintiendo los labios de Luna recorriendo su pulso por el cuello―. Le quiero tantísimo que me duele.

Ginny volvió su rostro para mirar a Luna a los ojos. Esos ojos plateados que parecían ser capaces de asomarse al abismo de su alma y poder leerla de la misma sorprendente manera en que leía, en ocasiones, algunos artículos de _El Quisquilloso_.

―Entonces no abandones y lucha por todo ese amor que sientes.

Sus palabras murieron sobre los labios de Ginny quien fue reclinándose hacia atrás hasta terminar tumbada boca arriba sobre la cama con Luna, medio cubriéndola, besándola con gran sentimiento. ¡Merlín, cómo ansiaba estos besos! Ni Michael Cormer o, con quien salía ahora mismo, Dean Thomas, lograban hacerla sentir así solamente con unos besos. Ciertamente Luna la conocía muy bien. Tanto que era capaz de hacerla olvidar las desgracias de su vida con unos besos y caricias.

―Sí.

¿Pero a qué se debía dicho sí? Podían elegir lo que más le pudiera convenir a cualquiera de las dos muchachas.

Sin dejar de besarla, con sus lenguas enredadas y sus labios ansiando por más, la mano de Luna se introdujo bajo la camiseta de Ginny acariciando cada centímetro de aquella, ahora mismo, cálida piel hasta alcanzar la altura de sus pechos, en estos momentos aún cubiertos por su sujetador aunque no impedía que aquellas caricias lograsen unas sensibles reacciones naturales por parte del cuerpo de la pelirroja. Aquella camiseta fue enroscándose poco a poco hasta que terminó pasando por encima de los pechos de Ginny dejándolos al descubierto, aunque con el sujetador cubriéndolos.

Luna abandonó la boca de su amiga para caer sobre el vientre plano de Ginny, en donde su lengua trazó marcas y se entretuvo lamiendo su ombligo, para luego ir ascendiendo hasta alcanzar el generoso pecho, totalmente lo opuesto a plano que uno pudiera llegar a imaginarse, de la pelirroja que cubrió con besos.

Por supuesto que Ginny no quiso quedarse atrás y, mientras disfrutaba de las atenciones de Luna sobre su cuerpo, sus manos lograron, sin muchas dificultades, quitarle la propia camiseta a Luna ¡dejándola con el pecho al descubierto puesto que no estaba llevando sujetador! Ginny no pudo evitar el preguntarse si podía ser que Luna tampoco llevase puestas unas braguitas y la sola idea de que no las tuviera la excitaba aún más de lo que ya lo estaba. Por desgracia aquellos pechos quedaron fuera del alcance de la boca de Ginny, puesto que Luna centró su atención, manual y bocal, en los pechos de la pelirroja dejando solamente a Ginny la posibilidad de recorrerle el cuerpo con sus manos. Algo a lo que no le iba a poner pegas porque le gustaba el tacto que le ofrecía las tiernas carnes de Luna.

Su húmeda lengua trazaba círculos sobre el pecho de Ginny acercándose lentamente hasta aquel pezón que, con esa sola estimulación, se puso erecto ofreciéndose a los labios de Luna que lo atraparon entre ellos para chuparlo profundamente sacándole un sentido gemido a la pelirroja que una de sus manos tuvo la intención de prestarle un poco de atención a su propio sexo aunque fue interceptada por la mano de Luna que la llevó hasta su propia entrepierna en donde la instó a acariciárselo mientras ella hacía lo propio con la de Ginny.

―Demasiada ropa― le dijo Ginny por mucho que ahora su sujetador había sido removido dejando sus pechos completamente a la vista.

Pero Luna no podía estar más de acuerdo. Había demasiada ropa entre ellas y eso era algo que no podía permitirse, sobre todo cuando era tan sencillo de arreglar. Rodando desde los pechos de Ginny, Luna fue bajando hasta alcanzar la cintura de los jeans que vestía su amiga y que rápidamente fueron desabrochados y la cremallera bajada, no así los propios pantalones. En su lugar introdujo la mano en ellos y empezó a acariciarle, nuevamente, la entrepierna a Ginny, encontrándose las braguitas ya humedecidas.

―¿Sigue sabiendo a zumo de melocotón los jugos de tu sexo?― le preguntó Luna con esa impasible seriedad que, en situaciones como esta, lograba volver todo mucho más excitante, y prohibido, de lo que ya lo era.

―La última vez que lo probé seguía siéndolo― respondió Ginny mordiéndose el labio tratando de ahogar los gemidos, que no hacían sino aumentar de volumen con el paso del tiempo.

―Voy a comprobarlo entonces― dijo Luna antes de bajarle los pantalones y dejando a Ginny únicamente con sus mojadas braguitas como toda la ropa que llevaba puesta. Y seguía siendo demasiada ropa.

Luna introdujo su mano en las bragas de Ginny y paseó sus dedos sobre la humedad de su sexo disfrutando de la sensación tan lubricante que provocaban sus jugos. Cuando sacó la mano llevó sus dedos mojados delante del rostro de Ginny ofreciéndole el dedo índice que fue aceptado gustosamente. Le pasó la lengua desde la base hasta la yema antes de atraparlo entre sus labios e introducírselo en la boca mientras lo succionaba con intensidad. Luna se acercó para repetir esa acción por su cuenta con el dedo corazón. Cuando terminó no pudo si no emitir un sonido de placentero buen gusto.

―Sí, delicioso melocotón.

Ginny ponía notar como su rostro refulgía de excitación y no pudo más que coger el rostro de Luna con ambas manos y besarla con tanta intensidad que casi hizo que se vinieran allí mismo.

Sus ropas no tardaron mucho más tiempo en quedar totalmente descartadas dejando a ambas muchachas en una completa, y preciosa, desnudez al tiempo que se colocaron en una posición por ambas bien conocida. Dicha postura obligaba a que Luna volviera a ponerse en la postura inicial en la que se encontraba cuando había llegado Ginny aunque, en esta ocasión, desnuda y con la intención exacto de realizar la acción que ya habían hecho en el pasado. Ginny se arrodilló dejando la cabeza de Luna, su rostro, entre sus piernas de manera que empezó a lamerle el sexo al tiempo que la propia Ginny se tumbaba sobre el cuerpo de su amiga y hacía lo propio con el adorable sexo de la joven ravenclaw.

―――――

En el piso inferior, bajando por la escalera de caracol, se encontraba el estudio de la casa, y en donde se realizaba la edición de _El Quisquilloso_, aunque en estos momentos lo que se estaba realizando era otro tipo de tarea manual.

Xenophilius se encontraba sentado en el sofá, reclinado contra el respaldo, con la túnica abierta y los pantalones abiertos y bajados hasta la altura de las rodillas, junto a su ropa interior, aunque no se le habían caído al suelo. Su vista se encontraba fija en el techo y parecía como si estuviera gozando de una hermosa melodía que lo tuviera encandilado, por mucho que lo único que podía escucharse eran los gemidos y jadeos provenientes del cuarto de Luna y emitidos por Ginny y la propia Luna. Pero era bien visible que eran suficientes para lograr una palpable reacción en el miembro de Xenophilius. Un miembro que se encontraba erecto y bien sujeto por su propia mano mientras le daba unas buenas friegas siguiendo el ritmo de aquellos armoniosos sonidos.

Casi podía asegurarse que era capaz de ver a través del techo y ser testigo directo de lo que allí, en el cuarto de Luna, estaba ocurriendo entre su hija y la pequeña de los Weasley. Y quién sabe, estamos en un mundo mágico, ¿no es verdad? Pues podría ser muy posible que sí pudiera estar viendo lo que hacían aquellas dos jovencitas y que sonaba como si se lo estuvieran pasando muy pero que muy bien.

―――――

Luna estaba tumbada sobre la cama, apoyándose sobre sus brazos para no perder de vista a Ginny y sus acciones, mientras que la joven gryffindor tenía toda su atención en el dulce sexo de Luna. La rubia aseguraba que el sexo de la pelirroja, sus jugos, le sabían a melocotón mientras que la pelirroja saboreaba los de Luna con el dulce sabor a miel. Tanto una como la otra habían crecido ansiando saborear tan única ambrosía.

Aquella lengüita lamía con gran placer el abultado clítoris de la pelirroja mientras la penetraba con un par de dedos, prestando una perfecta atención a ese punto preciso que lograba hacerla enloquecer de placer.

―No pares, sigue chupándomelo― pedía Ginny agarrándola por su cabello para evitar que pudiera apartarse de su necesitado sexo―. Más fuerte, Luna, más rápido.

Podía sentir como su clímax estaba abriéndose paso desde su bajo vientre y a unos segundos de explotar de placer pero, justo cuando solamente habrían sido necesarias un par de lamidas más o algunas penetraciones por parte de Luna, la muchacha detuvo sus acciones y se arrastró por el cuerpo de Ginny hasta quedar a horcajadas sobre su rostro. El quejido de protesta de la pelirroja fue el grito de venganza por su parte que se tomó forma en un profundo cunnilingus con el que logró que Luna se viniera sobre su rostro. Por suerte era la mejor amiga que se pudiera tener y Luna no la dejó con las ganas sino que, arqueándose hacia atrás, aprovechó la posición de sus manos para atacar el ya de por sí excitado sexo de Ginny que no necesitó mucho más, incluso con la corrida facial que le propinó Luna ya habría sido suficiente, para venirse allí mismo con el nombre de su mejor amiga en sus húmedos labios.

Melocotón con miel. Deliciosa ambrosía.

―――――

Xenophilius ya no era consciente de que los, eróticos, sonidos provenientes del cuarto de su hija ya no podían escucharse porque estaba mucho más centrado en alcanzar su propio orgasmo y liberar toda esa carga que llenaba sus duros huevos. Por eso se vio del todo sorprendido cuando se percató con que, delante de él, se encontraba Ginny. Una Ginny completamente desnuda, con gotas de sudar deslizándose por su cuerpo y un vivo color de piel causado por la excitación y el apetito sexual. Estaba claro que no la había escuchado bajar por la escalera metálica, a pesar del ruido que solía hacerse al caminar por ella.

―¿Sí, qué puedo hacer por ti?― preguntó un confuso Xenophilius, sin dejar de mover su mano a lo largo de su miembro, con su voz entrecortada por el deseo.

―Yo diría que esa es mi frase― le dijo Ginny con voz fogosa humedeciendo sus labios mientras fijaba su mirada en el pene del padre de Luna―. Deje que le eche una mano, _Ophi_― fue capaz de llamarle de esa manera sin reírse aunque ahora mismo no es que estuviera para risas.

La mano de Xenophilius fue sustituida por la, mucho más pequeña, mano de Ginny por lo que, en comparación, era como si el pene erecto hubiera aumentado de tamaño. Por lo menos era el efecto que producía aquella manita agarrándolo lo mejor que le era posible. Inició, o debería decirse que continuó, con los mismos movimientos que previamente se estaba dando Xenophilius pero ahora resultaban mucho más excitantes porque era la manita de Ginny quien se estaba encargando de darle dicho placer.

Obviando a su madre y, ¡por los cuatro fundadores de Hogwarts!, a su tía Muriel, Ginny era la única Weasley de la familia y por eso estaba más que acostumbrada a los penes puesto que, por un motivo u otro, para bien o para mal, ya había visto los de sus hermanos en alguna que otra ocasión pero eso no quitaba el que sintiera algo diferente con respecto al pene de Xenophilius Lovegood mientras su mano lo recorría en toda su extensión. No es que fuera mucho más grande, o más largo, de todos los que había visto pero había algo especial en él, y no era solamente por el hecho de que lo tuviera en estos momentos entre sus dedos.

_Digo yo que será que siempre el primer pene al que le practicas una mamada resulta ser especial._

Colocándose sobre aquel pene dejó escapar de entre sus labios un largo chorro de saliva que acertó de lleno sobre la punta del pene. Usando su pulgar lo extendió antes de hacer lo propio con toda su mano extendiéndolo por todo el cuerpo del pene.

―La tienes muy dura, _Ophi_. ¿Es por mí o por lo que le hice a Luna?― le preguntó con una media sonrisa―. ¿Sabes cuántos dedos le metí en su jugoso coñito?― no esperó por una respuesta si no que tamborileó sobre el pene con tres dedos―. Me encantan los deliciosos gemidos que emite Luna cuando goza al follar juntas.

Xenophilius era incapaz de apartar la mirada de los labios de Ginny que no dejaban de moverse con cada una de sus palabras. Podía ver su traviesa lengua y esos dientes perfectos asomar de cuando en cuando y sabía muy bien lo que ansiaba en estos momentos.

―Por favor― por lo menos sabía cómo empezar―, chúpamela ahora. Estoy a punto y necesito sentirla en el interior de tu boca.

Ginny pareció pensárselo antes de poner un lindo puchero en sus labios que contrastaba con la erótica acción que estaba realizando sobre el pene del padre de su mejor amiga mientras le ofrecía una buena vista de su cuerpo completamente desnudo.

―Yo diría que no te lo mereces, _Ophi_. Me dijiste "Ginevra" cuando me abriste la puerta, ¿lo recuerdas? Y deberías recordar lo poco que me gusta que me llamen de esa manera… ¡y me da igual que sea mi nombre!― le dijo alzando la voz previniendo la defensa a utilizar por Xenophilius.

Fue como arrebatarle a un niño sus regalos de Navidad justo cuando iba a abrirlos. Una infinita, e innecesaria, crueldad.

―Lo siento mucho. Suelo tener problemas para recordar no¡ooooh!mbres.

Ginny le dio un apretón que casi hizo que se corriera.

―Pero no te has olvidado de lo que soy capaz de darte, ¿verdad, _Ophi_? No, yo diría que de eso te acuerdas muy bien. Si no fuera porque quiero sentir una buena polla llenándome la boca te dejaría con las ganas ¡y sin poder eyacular hasta dentro de una semana!

No se agachó, ni se puso de cuclillas sino que se inclinó hacia adelante, doblando la cintura, de manera que su boca se acercó hasta alcanzar la punta del pene en donde su lengua trazó círculos por el sensible glande.

―Ni se te ocurra correrte sin permiso, _Ophi_― le advirtió Ginny alzando su mirada desde su privilegiado punto de vista sobre el pene de Xenophilius quien negó con la cabeza no atreviéndose a hablar.

―¡Ooooh!― gemir era lo único que diría.

―――――

En la habitación solamente podían escucharse los sonidos provenientes de las respiraciones de ambas muchachas y los que provenían de fuera del cuarto, unos sonidos tan característicos que no daban lugar a malinterpretaciones. Alguien se estaba masturbando en el piso de abajo y, como solamente había otra persona en la casa, se trataba del padre de Luna. Ginny podía recordar con todo detalle cada una de las características de ese pene y lo bien que se le acomodaba en el interior de su boca. Su primer pene y una práctica que seguiría dándose ya que Harry prefería follar con el resto de los Weasley que hacerlo con Ginny.

―¿Quieres ver algo sorprendente?

Ginny no pudo evitar una sonrisa ante esa pregunta.

―¿Cómo puedes preguntarme eso luego del doble orgasmo que tuvimos apenas unos minutos?― ciertamente Luna era única en su género, o en cualquier otro―. Bueno, vale, ¿de qué se trata?

―De un cuerno de snorkack de cuernos arrugados― dijo con tal fascinación que la hacía parecer mucho más joven de lo que en realidad era.

Luna, y su padre, y sus animales fantásticos que nadie más conocía.

―¿De verdad?― por el tono de Ginny parecía ponerlo en duda―. ¿Un cuerno de snorkack de cuernos arrugados? No sé yo…

―¿Quieres verlo?― Luna no pareció nada molesta porque Ginny lo pusiera en duda―. Ahora mismo te lo enseño.

Luna saltó de la cama y fue en busca del dichoso cuerno mientras que Ginny, a quien no le apetecía esperarla en la cama sin hacer nada, también se levantó pero decidió dirigirse al origen de los eróticos sonidos que provenían de abajo.

―Me apetece un buen trozo de carne fresca― se dijo Ginny sacando la lengua de manera traviesa.

―――――

Xenophilius temblaba por entero respirando de manera entrecortada, a bufidos realmente, sin apartar la vista de su polla o, para ser más exactos, de cómo Ginny succionaba con pasión su glande completamente atrapado entre sus labios mientras su lengua lo acariciaba provocándole unas intensas descargas de placer. Solamente el hecho de que apretase los dientes con fuerza y, para ser sinceros, el resto de su cuerpo puesto en tensión, era lo único que evitaba que se viniera allí mismo violentamente en la boca de Ginny.

―¡Oh, Merlín!― susurró casi sin aliento cuando Ginny fue introduciéndose, poco a poco, todo el pene en su boca―. ¿Qué…?

Sin previo aviso se la sacó por completo y le dedicó una severa mirada, de lo más semejante a las que lanzaba McGonagall para dejar clara su postura.

―Ginny. Ese es mi nombre, Ophi. Y harías bien en no olvidarlo porque de lo contrario ya puedes ir en busca de Merlín para que te la chupe porque ya podrás ir olvidándote de mí, ¿lo he dejado bien claro?

Xenophilius tragó en seco, una manera de hablar porque casi podría ahogarse en la marea de saliva que emanaba en su boca.

―Sí, lo siento mucho, Ginny. Por favor― le pidió ofreciéndole su pene―. Por favor, continúa.

Ginny le dio un manotazo a la punta del pene que le arrancó un gemido, ¿de placer, de dolor?, a Xenophilius pero no dijo nada al respecto si no que siguió con su pene en la mano ofreciéndoselo.

―No me digas lo que debo o no debo hacer.

Pero, por suerte para Xenophilius, Ginny volvió a agarrarle el pene y se lo introdujo nuevamente en la boca. Como si por las estupideces de este tipo se fuera a quedar sin disfrutar de una buena polla como esta. ¿Qué culpa tenía la pobre del tipo al que estaba unida?

La pelirroja tenía la mente, y la boca, tan metida en lo que estaba haciendo, una profunda mamada, que no se percató de la presencia que surgió justo detrás de ella hasta que sintió aquellas manos agarrarla por sus nalgas, apartándoselas, y esa lengua deslizarse desde su mojado sexo recorriendo toda la raja hasta alcanzar su ano donde le metió la puntita recreándose con rápidos movimientos que la estremecieron de gusto. Xenophilius se percató de lo que le sucedía a Ginny, sobre todo porque la hacía succionar con más fuerza, y echó un vistazo tras la pelirroja para encontrarse a Luna de cuclillas comiéndose ambos agujeros de su amiga.

_No puedo creerme que Luna sea capaz de atreverse a meter su lengua en mi culo y… ¿por qué habrá esperado hasta ahora para hacerlo? No veas lo bien que se siente. Podría ser que no habla mucho para no cansar a su lengua para usarla en situaciones más importantes… ¡como esta!_

―¿Por qué has… tardado tanto, Luna?― le preguntó su padre gozando con toda su polla en la boca de Ginny.

―Quería enseñarle algo a Ginny que nunca habrá visto― respondió la rubia cuando le sacó la lengua del culo de Ginny, literalmente hablando―. Estoy segura que disfrutará mucho con el cuerno de snorkack de cuernos arrugados.

Aunque pudiera parecer imposible, el rostro de Xenophilius mostró más alegría de la que ya mostraba.

―Es… una muy buena… idea, Luna. Excelente… idea, diría yo.

Sacándose la polla de la boca Ginny la mantuvo bien agarrada en su mano mientras se colocaba de rodillas a horcajadas sobre el regazo para luego introducírsela en su sexo lentamente. Una ventaja de hacerlo con Xenophilius era que este podía liberar su carga en su interior sin temor alguno porque, luego de la muerte de su esposa y madre de Luna, decidió, en un extraño acto de fidelidad, el esterilizarse para que solamente Luna fuera su única hija. Sí, de lo más surrealista pero efectivo.

Ginny cabalgaba con buen ritmo mientras Xenophilius daba buena cuenta de los pechos de la pelirroja que aunque no fueran de gran tamaño, solamente tenía quince años, si que eran mayores que la media a su edad. Podía chuparle la polla, follar con él por cualquiera de sus orificios pero nunca, jamás, le permitía besarla, con Luna era otra cosa. Una vez más, sí de lo más particular.

Cuando sintió aquel cuerpo extraño, aunque con cierta semejanza a otra clase de _miembros_, echó un vistazo por encima de su hombro, y dada su postura era capaz de tener una visión perfecta de lo que estaba ocurriendo en su trasero, para encontrarse que Luna cargaba con un aparato descomunal entre sus piernas. Ginny no lo reconocía como un falo formado por la presión del Suadhisthana y el clítoris pero tenía la impresión de haberlo visto en otro lugar, y no hacía mucho tiempo de ello.

_¡Por supuesto! ¿Cómo ibas a poder olvidarte de aquellas dos comiéndole la polla a un profesor?_

Y no, no se refería al profesor Flitwick, sino al profesor de Adivinación, y tampoco hablamos de la profesora Trelawney sino del profesor Firenze, el centauro. Lo que podía decirse de la polla de un centauro resultaba ser tan extenso como la propia polla. Ginny, benditos pasillos cambiantes, o así lo parecían, de Hogwarts, que la llevaron hasta donde el profesor Firenze se encontraba viendo, completamente embelesado, el cielo nocturno y su ingente cantidad de brillantes estrellas mientras entre sus cuatro patas se encontraban Lavender Brown y Parvati Patil chupando la verga más descomunal que jamás había visto Ginny en toda su vida, obviando la del hipogrifo aquel en clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

―Sí, esto es un cuerno de snorkack de cuernos arrugados― le dijo Luna como si le hubiera podido leer la mente a Ginny―. Y se siente muy bien― presionó el _cuerno_ contra el trasero de Ginny deslizándolo por entre sus piernas, desde su sexo hasta su ano dejando bien claras sus intenciones.

Ciertamente Luna no le había mentido cuando dijo que se sentía muy bien porque cuando se la metió por el culo fue como entrar en éxtasis, y no los exámenes de final de estudios, pero nada que ver cuando empezó a moverse en su interior sumándole al movimiento del pene de Xenophilius en su sexo. Estar siendo penetrada por padre e hija, por delante y por detrás, por su vagina y por su ano, ciertamente faltaba una más para poder llenarse la boca y así no estar gimiendo de gusto tal y como lo estaba ahora mismo. Y pensar que Hermione no creía en la existencia del snorkack de cuernos arrugados. No sabe lo que se pierde.

Ginny podía sentir la enorme dilatación que se produjo en su ano cuando Luna sacó el _cuerno_ para ponerse en pie sobre el sofá para, ¿sin saberlo o sí que lo sabía?, cumplir, más o menos, con lo que había pensado anteriormente la pelirroja al ponérselo al alcance de su boca. Aunque no únicamente de la suya y por eso, en los minutos siguientes, Ginny se encontró cabalgando a Xenophilius mientras compartía con este el _cuerno_ de snorkack que portaba Luna entre sus piernas.

Si algo le quedó bien claro a Ginny era que el _cuerno_ no se comportaba como un simple dildo si no que, de alguna manera, estaba conectado con Luna puesto que podía verse el gozo que estaba recibiendo con aquella doble mamada. Tanto placer que no pudo evitar acabar sentada en el sofá, cuando sus piernas terminaron por flaquear del gusto y fueron incapaces de mantenerla en pie haciendo que se deslizase por el respaldo del sofá hasta acabar allí sentada.

Ginny fue mucho más rápida y tomó posesión del _cuerno_ para continuar chupándolo aunque ahora en solitario, de manera que Xenophilius se centró en follarla como es debido aunque, luego de haberla penetrado vaginalmente durante un buen rato, cambió de agujero. Y no tuvo ningún problema ya que el ano de Ginny seguía dilatado gracias al buen hacer de Luna y el _cuerno_.

El clímax llegó de manera consecutiva a cada uno de los tres. En primer lugar Xenophilius descargó con fuerza, y un gemido que en lugar de placer casi había sonado como agonizante. A continuación, y sintiendo su recto desbordante de semen caliente, Ginny también alcanzó su orgasmo que salpicó mojándoles no solamente a ellos dos si no también al sofá. Por último, aunque no menos importante, Ginny descubrió que, como había pensado antes, aquel _cuerno_ de snorkack era mucho más de lo que aparentaba porque también permitió que Luna pudiera eyacular a través de él. Como no se lo había esperado, no se preparó y el recuerdo del momento en que el profesor Firenze eyaculó le vino a la mente, de la misma manera que la corrida de Luna le fue a la cara, con tanta fuerza, y presión, que arrojó al suelo a Lavender y Parvati que acabaron completamente empapadas de aquel semen.

Un geiser era lo único a lo que se le podía comparar.

Los tres, y prácticamente toda la habitación, quedaron empapados de la corrida de Luna que pareció perder todas sus fuerzas dejándose quedar sobre el sofá prácticamente incapaz de moverse. A Ginny le ocurría lo mismo aunque ella sí tuvo fuerzas suficientes para poder colocarse junto a Luna, en un húmedo abrazo con sus cuerpos interconectados. Xenophilius, en cambio, se puso en pie, de manera tambaleante, para preparar un baño… ¿y las maletas?

―Sí, nos vamos de viaje― pudo decir Luna con voz fogosa que, siendo completamente sinceros, en opinión de Ginny, la hacía quedar de lo más sexy.

―¿A visitar a alguien por Navidad?

―Podría decirse― sonrió Luna enigmáticamente―. Vamos en busca del snorkack de cuernos arrugados.

¿Poder ver un _cuerno_ de esos en vivo y en directo?

―Espero que lo pases muy bien.

―Tampoco es que nos lo fuéramos a follar, Ginny― le dijo entre risas―. Solamente buscamos demostrar su existencia a esos incrédulos.

Ginny lamió uno de los pechos de Luna recogiendo parte de su corrida. Sabía de lo más deliciosa, y dulce.

―A esos sí habría que darles a probar el _cuerno_ para que no les quedara ninguna duda.

¿Y quién se encargaría de Hermione?

―Ni sitio de metérselo por completo― dijo Luna seriamente por lo que sonó aún mucho más gracioso.

Bueno, de Hermione ya había alguien que podía encargarse muy bien porque Ginny estaba segura de que, en verdad, había alguien por mucho que su amiga lo negara repetidamente siempre que nombraba dicho tema. Pero ella no se equivocaba en estos temas, por ello le resultaba tan duro lo suyo con Harry, y lo de este con sus hermanos.

―Mírame― le pidió Luna―. Al final tendrás lo que te mereces.

Sí, al final lo tendría, ¿verdad? Pero ahora mismo lo que parecía merecerse era la gran amiga que tenía entre sus brazos.

―No te merezco, Luna.

Pero la rubia negó dichas palabras sellándolas con un intenso beso que logró que se le encendiera todo el cuerpo a Ginny. Esto sí que era pasión. En verdad Harry lo iba a tener muy complicado cuando estuvieran juntos para poder superarlo o, incluso, igualar la intensidad que ponía Luna en todas sus acciones.

_O podría unirse a nosotros si ella quisiera._

― ― ― ― ―  
― ― ― ― ―

Hermione no podía creerse que su idea de felicitar las fiestas a sus amigos antes de irse con sus padres a pasar las vacaciones hubiera terminado con la imagen de aquellos cuatro… ¡No, debía pensar en otra cosa! De no hacerlo dicha imagen acabaría grabándose a fuego en su memoria en lugar de ser algo susceptible a poder ser rezagado entre una miríada de recuerdos. Aunque decirlo era mucho más sencillo que hacerlo puesto que…

_¿Cómo puedes lograr opacar semejante imagen?_

Y casi como si hubiera sido invocado como respuesta a su pregunta, Hermione vio surgir, a unos buenos metros de distancia, al fondo del callejón, a la única persona de la que sabía no podría despedirse ni, por supuesto, felicitarle las fiestas por ser él quien era en contraste con quien era ella.

_Draco Malfoy… en toda su serpentina gloria._

Un pensamiento que la hizo reír puesto que cuadraba muy bien tanto con Malfoy como con las fiestas actuales. Sí, serpentina. No había mejor definición ahora mismo.

Claro que el que Hermione le hubiera visto no quería decir que él la hubiera visto a ella puesto que no daba ningún tipo de muestra de haberlo hecho aunque, para ser sinceros, tampoco es que Hermione estuviera dando saltos llamando por él porque eso resultaría… absurdamente nada apropiado.

_Pero ya le conoces, Hermione. Seguro que sí te ha visto y está haciendo como si no lo hubiera hecho solamente para molestarte. Ciertamente eso suena mucho a algo que haría esa sierpe._

Y por mucho que dicha posibilidad fuera de lo más real, no quería decir que Hermione no se sintiera molesta por la, aparenta, ignorancia hacia su persona, sobre todo cuando apenas les separaba unos pocos metros. No, esto no iba a quedar así y, además, era una buena manera como otro tanto de llamar su atención, molestarle y, si así querías verlo, de felicitarle las fiestas.

El encontronazo, por mucho que hubiera estado preparado por Hermione, resultó bastante duro, e impactante, que casi logró hacerla perder el equilibrio cuando sus hombros entraron en fuerte contacto; pero Hermione no se detuvo si no que siguió caminando como si no hubiera sucedido nada, y por mucho que tuviera unas infinitas ganas de mirar para atrás, aunque fuera de reojo disimuladamente, para ver cómo había reaccionado Malfoy a dicho _encuentro_, decidió seguir adelante, aunque fuera mientras se mordía con fuerza el labio inferior o, cuando alcanzaba el linde entre el dolor y el placer, pasaba a morderse la lengua.

Sus pies, ajenos a los quehaceres de la mente de Hermione, la llevaron a un lugar donde sabían que le gustaría ir tanto por voluntad propio como para estar en un sitio seguro para su persona.

Flourish y Blotts.

Al entrar la recibió un intenso olor a papel y pergamino. Libros y libros llenos de una gran cantidad de conocimientos para que Hermione fuera adquiriéndolo página por página hasta quedar, momentáneamente, satisfecha hasta abrir el siguiente libro o desenrollar el próximo pergamino. Tras saludar al encargado, y felicitarle las fiestas, Hermione subió las escaleras hasta el piso superior mientras su mirada recorría cada uno de aquellos libros y sus dedos pasaban por encima con gesto fantasmagórico sin llegar siquiera a rozarlos. Entonces su mano, sus ojos, y sus pies, se detuvieron dejándola en el lugar justo para poder tener a su alcance un libro en particular. No pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa antes su título.

"La Piedra Filosofal, ¿el camino a la Felicidad?"

Ciertamente podía decirse que Hermione tenía una buena respuesta a dicha pregunta y esta era un rotundo "Sí" puesto que la Piedra Filosofal fue, en cierta medida, lo que había hecho que se hiciera amiga de Harry y Ron. Más o menos. Su primera aventura.

―¿Por qué sonríes, Granger?― dijo una silbante voz a su espalda antes de acercarse de tal manera que la siguiente vez que habló lo hizo muy cerca de su oído―. ¿Tanto disfrutas con un libro? Supongo que eso responde a la pregunta de por qué pasas tanto tiempo en la biblioteca.

Hermione sintió como todo su cuerpo se estremeció. El muy imbécil siempre había sido capaz de alterarla pero desde hacía unos años también lo lograba de una manera, que le resultó, de lo más inesperada… e íntima.

―Estamos en vacaciones, Malfoy. No tengo por qué soportar tus pésimos intentos por parecer gracioso en la escuela por lo que mucho menos tengo que soportarte fuera de ella.

―Difiero completamente. Además ya deberías saber que no me gusta nada el que traten de ocupar mi lugar… ¡y mucho menos un dichoso libro!― le siseó de tal manera que se le erizó los pelillos de la nuca a Hermione.

Y le gustó como la hizo sentirse.

―¿De qué estás hablando, Malfoy?

El brazo izquierdo se enroscó en la cintura de Hermione atrapándola y atrayéndola contra su cuerpo hasta que se presionó contra él para que, entonces, subiera hasta su pecho, y sus pechos. Su mano derecha, en cambio, fue mucho más atrevida, ¿más que la izquierda que se agarraba a los pechos de Hermione a voluntad?, pues recogió la falda hasta que pudo meterse por debajo y dirigirse hasta su sexo oculto únicamente tras unas finas, pero cálidas, braguitas. ¿O se sentían cálidas por la excitación que emanaba de todo su cuerpo por la situación, y acción, actual?

―¡Qué soy yo quien te hace disfrutar, Hermione!

Aquellos dedos acariciaron su sexo por encima de la tela pero fue suficiente para sacarle un delicioso gemido a Hermione.

―Draco…

―――――

**Hace dos años. Hogwarts, cuarto curso**

Por mucha prisa que tuviera, Hermione aflojó bastante su paso puesto que, en verdad, había desayunado demasiado aprisa y podría arriesgarse a vomitarlo todo en cualquier momento. Algo que no iría en pos de su idea con respecto a ayudar a los elfos domésticos.

―Vuestra tan _cacareada_ valentía solamente es de fachada.

Hermione conocía aquella voz, por la cuenta que le traía, y antes de percatarse de lo que hacía, y de la prisa que tenía por llegar a la biblioteca, se detuvo para encararlo y demostrarle que no le tenía ningún miedo, y que sí, que era valiente. Además de que podría igualarle las mejillas luego del año pasado…

―Pensabas lo mismo que yo, Granger― le dijo Malfoy cuando Hermione no habló sino que, solamente, se quedó allí de pie, cruzada de brazos, expectante a que dejase claro a qué vino―. Pero por vuestro infantil concepto de la amistad dices lo contrario a lo que piensas― el slytherin negó con la cabeza―. Eso está muy mal por tu parte aunque lo habría esperado de esos dos idiotas.

―Hagrid es el profesor y es él quien decide cómo dar su clase, Malfoy, ¿o temes salir escaldado como el año pasado con tu incidente con el hipogrifo?― le preguntó con obvio tono burlón, y su sonrisa no hacía sino incidir en dicho punto.

Hermione disfrutó viendo como se le oscureció la mirada a Malfoy aunque, para ser sinceros, no debería haber sido así, ¿no? De disfrutar tendría que haber sido verlo molesto, o incluso temeroso por volver a salir herido, pero no enfadándose porque, como bien decía el lema de Hogwarts: "Nunca hagas cosquillas a un dragón dormido", también resultaba válido para no hacer enfadar a un Draco despierto.

―Pero sigues pensando lo mismo que yo con respecto a esa clase, Granger. Es una apuesta igual de segura como la de que tendremos a Potter participando en el Torneo. Lo único bueno de ello es que habrá muchas posibilidades de que forme parte del gran número de muertes acaecidas durante la celebración del Torneo de los tres magos.

Hermione no pudo evitar un físico malestar ante semejante posibilidad pero pronto la desechó porque sabía muy bien que era imposible que Harry pudiera participar en el Torneo y no solamente porque resultaba ser menor de edad sino porque sería buscar una atención desmedida no querida.

―Mi opinión sobre la clase de Hagrid ya la he expresado por lo que no veo necesidad de repetirme― porque al final o la mentira saldría con mayor facilidad que incluso la propia Hermione pudiera creérsela o todo lo contrario, la mentira se haría tan evidente que no podría mantenerla durante más tiempo―; y Harry no va a participar. Ni tiene la edad para ello y resulta ser un Torneo demasiado peligroso cuyo premio no justifica su participación.

Malfoy no se cortó en absoluto en reírse ante semejante declaración por parte de Hermione quien, a solas en aquel pasillo, se sintió mucho más mortificada que cuando tenía el apoyo de sus amigos a su lado. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

―Y resulta ser simple casualidad el que siempre esté en el primer plano de cualquier suceso, ¿verdad?― tampoco es que fuera simple casualidad pero no andaba mal encaminado por esa suposición―. Pues sea como fuese tengo bien claro que Potter acabará participando en el Torneo y si no quieres ver la realidad es problema tuyo solamente, Granger.

¿Podría ser que sucediera como Malfoy le estaba asegurando? Si bien era cierto que Harry siempre tendía a encontrarse en medio de todos los problemas, el meterlo a participar en el Torneo de los tres magos sonaba algo exagerado aunque, con ese alto número de muertes entre los participantes…

―No, Harry no participará en el Torneo― se repitió Hermione con obvia terquedad por su parte, por mucho que ahora temía que, de alguna forma, pudiera llegar a suceder tal y como aseguraba Malfoy.

―Por favor, Granger. Es una apuesta segura― le replicó con tono burlón y harto condescendiente.

¿Una apuesta?

―Pues yo digo que resultaría ser una apuesta totalmente comprometida― dijo manteniéndose en sus trece mostrando toda la seguridad de la que era capaz.

¡Una apuesta!

―Entonces, con tanta seguridad que muestras al respecto, no deberías tener ningún tipo de problema en realizar dicha apuesta, Granger.

¿Realizar una apuesta con Draco Malfoy? Por alguna razón esto a Hermione le sonaba de lo más conocido, aunque con obvias diferencias, puesto que gritaba "trato con el diablo" por todas partes. Pero qué iba a hacer si no.

―¿Tu certeza de que Harry entrará como participante en el Torneo de los tres magos contra mi completa seguridad de que no será así?

―Si necesitas repetirte pues sí, eso mismo.

Las ganas de borrarle, nuevamente, esa dichosa media sonrisa de su cara de una bofetada le estaban gritando a que redujera la distancia entre los dos para plantársela de un buen golpe.

―¿Y qué se supone que nos estaríamos apostando, Malfoy?

Una muy buena pregunta aunque al hacerla podría estar ya dejando claro que sí aceptaba realizar la apuesta entonces…

―¿Qué importa?― Hermione le dedicó una mirada cargada de sospecha que no hizo sino que Malfoy rodase los ojos condescendientemente―. Está claro que hay muchas posibilidades que no serían aceptadas, tanto por uno mismo como por lo que pudieran decir los demás, por eso será algo que quedará entre nosotros, Granger.

Vale, muy bien, pero seguía sin responder a su pregunta.

―¿Qué nos apostamos?

―Lo que uno quiera.

Eso sonaba tan peligroso como de lo más atrayente, de ganar. A cosas como esta le va perfectamente lo de "tener doble filo".

―Las posibilidades…

―¿Sí, verdad?

Malfoy parecía estar muy seguro de sí mismo y eso no hacía sino que Hermione tuviera ciertas sospechas pues, por mucho que se tratase de Draco Malfoy, se trataba de Draco Malfoy y Hermione había aprendido, desde hacía tiempo, a no subestimarlo porque era experto en meter en problemas a los demás.

―Muy bien, disfrutaré teniéndote en mis manos, Malfoy― le dijo con gran seguridad y confianza en sus posibilidades hasta que vio la ceja enarcada por parte de Malfoy de manera que sus palabras se repitieron en su cabeza percatándose de cómo habían podido ser entendidas―. Tengo prisa…, yo iba a la biblioteca y… ¡me voy!

No la mejor salida posible pero era mejor largarse ahora que empeorar la situación hablando de más y malinterpretarse del todo. ¿Qué era eso que se decía acerca de los _lapsus linguae_?

―――――

Hermione se sentía bastante nerviosa durante todo el banquete de Halloween, que parecía no llegar a su fin, porque a continuación el cáliz de fuego elegiría a los tres participantes del Torneo de los tres magos. A su pesar, Hermione no fue capaz de evitar mirar para la mesa de slytherin en unas cuantas ocasiones que la dejaban más nerviosa al ver como Malfoy parecía de lo más tranquilo y despreocupado; casi como si supiera que resultaba del todo imposible perder la apuesta. Aunque eso era imposible, ¿verdad?

―De un instante a otro― escuchó decir a Lee Jordan un par de asientos alejado de donde se encontraba Harry.

Cuando saltó aquella lengua de fuego del interior del cáliz Hermione se vio ahogando un grito aunque, afortunadamente, le ocurrió a toda la sala, y volvió a echar un vistazo a la mesa de las serpientes para comprobar que aquel pedazo de hielo también sufrió la misma reacción. Claro que ya era tarde y se quedaría con las ganas de saber si Malfoy también había reaccionado como un ser humano normal.

―El campeón de Durmstrang― leyó Dumbledore el trozo de pergamino carbonizado que salió acompañando aquella lengua de fuego― será Viktor Krum.

Lo único bueno de esto, no era tener que soportar los gritos y vítores por parte de Ron y de gran parte de los presentes en el Gran Comedor, sino que era poder mirar a la mesa de slytherin sin necesidad de ocultarlo puesto que allí se sentaba Krum. Aunque este no tardó nada en levantarse y desaparecer tras la puerta que había tras la mesa de los profesores.

Volvió a repetirse la llamarada desde el cáliz para que brotase un nuevo trozo de pergamino con un nuevo nombre escrito en él. El nombre del nuevo campeón… resultó ser el nombre de una campeona.

―La campeona de Beauxbatons es ¡Fleur Delacour!― anunció Dumbledore.

A Hermione, lo que le sorprendió, fue la decepción que mostraron el resto de alumnos de Beauxbatons pues incluso algunas chicas se pusieron a llorar y todo. Eso era exagerar ya que, como compañeros y compañeras que eran, debían animar a su campeona en lugar de pensar solamente en que no fueron elegidos.

Solamente quedaba un nombre. El del campeón de Hogwarts y Hermione estaba segura de que no saldría el nombre de Harry porque… ¡era imposible! Harry no había introducido su nombre en el cáliz y, por tanto, su nombre no podría salir de su interior. Más claro y sencillo era imposible de explicar.

El cáliz de fuego se tornó nuevamente de rojo y tras el chisporroteo brotó la lengua de fuego de la que salió el último trozo de pergamino que cogió Dumbledore.

―El campeón de Hogwarts es ¡Cedric Diggory!

Por mucho que Ron se quejase del griterío de todos los alumnos de Hufflepuff lo silenciaron aunque no fueron solamente sus compañeros de Casa sino que, luego de la decepción porque el campeón de Hogwarts no fuera de sus casas, el resto de alumnos de Hogwarts también aplaudieron a Cedric. Bueno, salvo los de slytherin. Y hablando de slytherin…

―He ganado…― vocalizó Hermione, sin emitir sonido alguno, en dirección de un silencioso Malfoy que, para sorpresa de la muchacha, rompió su máscara de tranquilidad para ofrecerle una amplia, y diabólica, sonrisa cuando el discurso por parte de Dumbledore fue interrumpido por este cuando el cáliz volvió a enrojecer antes de lanzar una nueva lengua de fuego y con ella un nuevo trozo de pergamino― no, no es posible― susurró Hermione sintiendo un gélido escalofrío desde la base de su nuca para recorrer su espalda hasta donde perdía dicho nombre.

Aclarándose la garganta Dumbledore leyó el nombre escrito en aquel trozo de pergamino carbonizado…

―Harry Potter.

… y Hermione sintió como perdía ancla con la realidad.

Había perdido una apuesta, libre, con Draco Malfoy quien, como ganador, podía pedir lo que fuera como premio. Hermione se sentía enferma pero cuando se vio destinataria de la confusa mirada de Harry supo que sus _problemas de juego_ resultaban una insignificancia con respecto a lo que le sucedía a su amigo.

Una vez más.

―――――

Sabía que no tenía escapatoria, y tampoco planeaba escapar porque habría sido darle a Malfoy más munición con respecto a su valentía, o presunta valentía, de ahí que cuando tuvieron que volver a sus habitaciones se escabulló para encontrarse con la serpiente, ¿o debería decir con el hurón? Mejor no porque ella había perdido y enfadar a Malfoy con el asunto del hurón no le haría ningún bien con lo que estaba por venirle. ¿Cómo había podido perder? Era no solamente improbable sino imposible porque Harry nunca habría introducido su nombre en el cáliz, o no habría sido capaz de hacerlo pero eso era mejor no decirlo en voz alta, ya que la propia Hermione dudaba mucho en que ella misma hubiera podido lograr superar la barrera mágica colocada por Dumbledore.

―Te has tomado tu tiempo, Granger― aquella manera de sisear que tenía la voz de Malfoy la devolvió al presente―. Cualquiera diría que estabas ganando tiempo por temor a lo que está a punto de sucederte.

_No hagas ninguna referencia al hurón, Hermione. ¡Contrólate y acaba con esto de una vez! Debes volver con los demás para poder hablar con Harry sobre lo sucedido._

―Ganaste, muy bien, ¿podemos acabar con esto de una vez? Tengo prisa y no podemos estar levantados a estas horas cuando se supone que deberíamos encontrarnos en la cama.

¿Por qué hablaba sin pensar en lo que pudiera salir de su boca? La malinterpretación de sus palabras resultaba exasperante porque no podía culpar a nadie más que a sí misma por todo ello.

―Viniendo de ti tiene cierta gracia, Granger, considerando que junto a eses dos pasas más tiempo quebrantando tus queridísimas normas más que acatándolas.

Y decía toda la verdad. Lo cual resultaba irónico viniendo de Malfoy.

―¿Cómo sabías que Harry saldría elegido? Solamente son tres los campeones del Torneo pero fíjate tú que oportuno que sea elegido un cuarto campeón que resulta ser Harry cuando, y esto lo sé de primera mano, que él no puso su nombre en el cáliz― eso es, hablar sin parar para hacer olvidar posibles _lapsus linguae_―. ¿Pusiste tú el nombre de Harry en el cáliz, Malfoy?

Si no piensas nombrar al hurón para evitar malas consecuencias, es de sentido común que tampoco acuses a quien te tiene en sus manos de hacer trampas con la apuesta.

―Me siento halagado por tus sospechas, Granger― le dijo acercándose peligrosamente junto a Hermione invadiendo su espacio personal―. Pero dime una cosa, ¿qué importancia puede tener mi respuesta a esa pregunta?

―¿Cómo que qué importancia pueda tener? Pues toda ya que…

―Entonces contéstame a esto, Granger― le interrumpió mientras crecía una media sonrisa en sus labios, y la distancia entre ellos parecía desaparecer, prácticamente, del todo―. ¿Me creerías si te dijera que no he sido yo quien puso el nombre de Potter en el cáliz?― Hermione tenía otra pregunta y era, ¿por qué tenía que bajar el volumen de su voz para que sonase de una manera tan profunda, ¿e íntima?―. ¿Me creerías si te dijera que he sido yo quien puso el nombre de Potter en el cáliz?― ante esta segunda pregunta Hermione se cuadró visiblemente dejando bien clara su postura, tanto corporal como metafórica con respecto a dicha última pregunta―. Estás predispuesta a pensar lo peor de mí, Granger, y no puedo culparte porque así son las cosas entre nosotros, ¿verdad? Oh, por cierto. Te agradezco, y sí, has escuchado bien, te agradezco el que pienses en mí como alguien capaz de introducir el nombre de Potter en el cáliz puesto que eso implica que me crees capaz de superar una barrera mágica puesta como defensa por el mismísimo Dumbledore.

Bueno, dicho de esa manera sonaba bastante fuerte, y absurdo, y Hermione se percataba de ello.

―En tu caso pensaría que le habrías pagado a un mayor de edad para que pusiera su nombre― logró defenderse Hermione con gran acierto porque esa sí que era una perfecta posibilidad acerca de lo sucedido.

Pero Malfoy no retrocedió lo más mínimo ante su defensa sino que, de dónde salía ese espacio a recorrer, se acercó aún más a Hermione.

―Y en el tuyo parece que piensas mucho en mí, Granger.

Comentarios como este, a la nula distancia existente entre ellos, hacía muy complicado el poder controlarse para que no ardiera su rostro al ruborizarse.

―Y tú te acercas mucho a mí invadiendo mi espacio personal sabiendo quién y qué soy para ti, Malfoy.

Hermione Granger, sangre sucia.

―Pero ahí radica la incongruencia de dicho gesto, Granger. Puesto que si bien tengo que invadir tu espacio personal acercándome bastante hacia ti, al mismo tiempo, me permite tener una escasa visión de tu persona puesto que solamente puedo ver una mínima parte de tu persona. Tu rostro, con esos ojos avellana, esos labios que ocultan tu perfecta dentadura― ¿perfecta? ¿Es qué no había visto el tamaño de sus incisivos superiores?

Demasiado cerca. Hermione apartó la mirada hacia un lado sin poder evitar mostrarse algo nerviosa tanto por la cercanía de Malfoy como por sus palabras. Tenía que reconducir este encuentro, esta conversación.

―Ganaste la apuesta― le recordó tratando de sonar serena―. ¿Qué es lo que quieres como premio?

Podía ser algo humillante y que la dejase en evidencia no solamente ante sus compañeros de Casa sino de todo el colegio y también de los invitados de Durmstrang y Beauxbatons. Claro que entonces debería explicar el motivo y admitir la apuesta y que pasó ese tiempo con ella, Hermione Granger, Gryffindor y sangre sucia.

―¿Y bien, Mal-…?

Hermione había vuelto su rostro para encararle pero fue interrumpida, ¿podría decirse que rudamente cuando no se sentía de esa manera?, por Malfoy de la manera más inesperada posible. Si bien es cierto que usó su boca, experto en lanzarle menosprecios y burlas, la usó de una manera que nunca antes la había usado para tratar con ella. Hermione Granger, sangre sucia.

La estaba besando.

¿Qué fue lo último que había dicho Hermione? "¿Y bien, Mal-…?" ciertamente lo que estaba sucediendo casaba a la perfección con dichas palabras puesto que se sentía muy bien pero estaba, inexcusablemente, mal.

Pero se sentía tan bien… tanto que Hermione se sorprendió a sí misma encontrándose respondiendo al beso de Malfoy. Y fue entonces cuando al sierpe decidió darlo por terminado atrapando el labio inferior de Hermione entre sus dientes propinándole un ligero mordisco que la extasió.

Hermione se encontraba sin palabras.

―¿Qué,… qué,… qué,…?― bueno, tal vez sí tenía una.

―Ha sido mi premio por ganar la apuesta, Granger.

Cierto. Era algo que quedaría entre ellos dos porque Hermione era consciente de que era algo que no se atrevería a compartir con nadie, sobre todo con Harry y Ron puesto que estos dos reducirían a Malfoy a una masa informe pensando que se había aprovechado de ella. ¿Y no tendrían razón porque eso mismo era lo que había hecho? No, no lo hizo porque ella también le besó. Aceptó su beso y se lo devolvió. Tal vez en un estado de enajenación mental debido a la sorpresa de ser besada por Draco Malfoy pero había sido algo consentido. A su pesar.

Esto no podía quedar así. Era impensable el que Malfoy pudiera salirse con la suya luego de haberla… besado. No, tenía que hacer algo. Tenía que…

―¡Estás loco! ¿Cómo se te ocurre…?

―¿Besarte?― le terminó la pregunta―. ¿Eres incapaz de decirlo, Granger?

Soberano puerco.

―¿Cómo se te ocurre… besarme, Malfoy?

Cuando la mirada de Malfoy brillaba de manera malvada ya era señal de peligro pero si a eso se le sumaba en una amplia sonrisa entonces no había escapatoria alguna.

―¿Por qué no? Tampoco es que se le pienses decir a alguien, ¿verdad que no, Granger?

Por supuesto que no se lo pensaba contar a nadie.

―¡Por supuesto que no! No me apetece que digan por ahí que me gusta ir besando serpientes… o hurones― no pudo evitar añadir para ganarse algunos puntos en esta situación tan surrealista.

―Si ahora va y resulta que eres toda una humorista, Granger― pero Malfoy se mostró algo más serio, o molesto. Lo que no auguraba nada bueno―. Pero escuché por ahí que te preocupaste por mi estado.

¡Mierda!

―Me preocupo por todos, incluso los que no se lo merecerían, incluyéndote a ti, Malfoy― se defendió Hermione.

―Y yo soy capaz de besar incluso a ti, Granger― fue su rápida réplica que, de alguna forma, le hizo daño a Hermione.

―Nadie lo diría considerando que durante todos estos años te preocupaba el que pudiera llegar a rozarte siquiera la mano contra la mía, Malfoy.

―Pero entre ese contacto y un beso hay una gran diferencia. Sobre todo cuando se trata de besarte, Granger.

¿Qué quería decir con eso?

―¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Malfoy?

Y ahí estaba de regreso aquella sonrisa.

―Verás, me he cobrado la apuesta besándote porque de esa manera me he podido apropiar para mí solo algo tuyo y que nadie más podrá poseer nunca jamás porque, por muchos besos que puedas dar a partir de ahora, hasta el fin de los tiempos este beso será para ti tu primer beso, Granger.

La máscara de seguridad de Hermione se fue quebrando al tiempo que las palabras de Malfoy se fueron adueñando de su comprensión al darse cuenta de lo que decía era la pura verdad. Solamente existe un primer beso y el suyo había sido con Draco Malfoy por lo que jamás podría decirle a nadie con quien había sido su primer beso. Claro que podría mentir y decir que el próximo beso que se diera era el primero pero ella sabría la verdad y que era una burda mentira.

Su primer beso había sido con Draco Malfoy. ¡Estaba condenada!

―¡So malvado!― le gritó, sin saber muy bien de dónde provino aquel ímpetu, antes de salir corriendo de aquel pasillo para poner toda la distancia posible entre ellos dos.

Ese primer beso, tan especial que jamás podría repetirse, había sido completamente perdido en los finos y malvados labios de Draco Malfoy. Resultaba un ser de lo más despreciable y le detestaba cada vez con más ahínco.

―La valentía de Gryffindor en toda su gloria― se burló Malfoy parado en el pasillo viendo alejarse a Hermione corriendo y sin mirar para atrás en ningún momento.

_Si hubiera sabido que reaccionaría de esta manera tan exagerada… la habría besado luego de haberme dado aquella bofetada el año pasado_, palabra de Draco Malfoy.

―――――

Hacía tiempo que sabía que Malfoy era despreciable y, a su estilo, de lo más astuto, aunque sería más acertado usar taimado o malicioso, porque días más tarde del pago de la apuesta no solamente se burló de ella diciendo que no le tocase la mano porque no le apetecería tener que ir a lavársela sino que momentos después, aunque por un accidente casual, un _densaugeo_ lanzado por parte de Malfoy a Harry impactó con el _furnunculus_ lanzado por Harry y rebataron alcanzando a Hermione y Goyle respectivamente. A Goyle le salieron por toda la cara un montón de granos y forúnculos mientras que a Hermione le empezaron a crecer, de manera exagerada, sus incisivos superiores.

No volvió a tratar con Malfoy durante días, semanas, hasta que Harry le explicó de qué se trataba la primera prueba: enfrentarse a un dragón. Si Harry iba a poder enfrentarse a un dragón, y derrotarlo, entonces Hermione también podría ser capaz de enfrentarse a Draco… ¡y derrotarle! Claro que, por desgracia, no sería utilizando el mismo método porque Hermione podría dejarse llevar si disfrutase demasiado dominando a Malfoy.

―¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora, Granger?― le preguntó con obvia sospecha en su voz. No obstante era consciente del motivo por el que ella había permanecido a distancia de él. Y no era solamente por el _densugeo_ sino por el beso que le dio, y que ella le devolvió.

Por supuesto se encontraron en una zona aislada donde nadie podría encontrarlos, con la consecuente necesidad de buscar una excusa creíble para justificar el que estuvieran juntos, y de una pieza.

―La revancha― respondió con gran seguridad―. Una nueva apuesta respecto al resultado de la primera prueba.

Estaba claro que aquello no era lo que se esperaba que le fuera a responder Hermione, ¿y qué se esperaba que fuera el motivo por el que quería verlo a solas? Ni que hubiera querido volver a besarle. Eso habría sido completamente absurdo y fuera de lugar, ¿no?

―¿Realmente quieres volver a pasar por lo mismo, Granger?

¿Qué quería decir con eso? Hermione hizo un titánico esfuerzo para evitar el ruborizarse ante la posible interpretación de dicha pregunta.

―¿Miedo a perder, Malfoy?― la mejor defensa un buen ataque. Siempre había sido así y así seguiría siendo. Sobre todo con alguien como Malfoy que no soporta que alguien se le pueda enfrentar con tanto descaro.

―Tú misma, Granger. Tu apuesta es por Potter.

―Gracias pero puedo hablar por mí misma, Malfoy. Y sí, mi apuesta es por Harry― añadió algo molesta por ser tan obvia su elección―. ¿Y tú qué, Malfoy? Esa dichosa insignia tuya indicaría que apostarías por Cedric Diggory pero no estoy yo muy segura de que puedas ser capaz de apostar por un alumno de Hufflepuff a pesar de tu insignia.

Para sorpresa de Hermione, Malfoy se rió con ganas y no de esa manera tan desagradable suya que te crispaba los nervios y te hacía querer hacerle callar de una buena bofetada sino que resultaba una risa agradable… y humana.

―¿Intentando manipular mi decisión, Granger?― por intentarlo que no quedase―. Aún te queda mucho para intentarlo siquiera con un objetivo que merezca la pena. Te malacostumbras practicando con esos dos.

Hermione se cruzó de brazos con gesto adusto.

―Lo que digas, Malfoy. ¿Cuál es entonces tu apuesta?

―Cuál va a ser sino, Granger. Apuesto por Krum― esa sonrisa torcida suya lograba enervar a Hermione hasta límites insospechados―. Por cierto, ¿qué nos apostamos en esta ocasión?

Si no se alejaba cuanto antes no iba a poder controlarse y le equilibraría las mejillas con una buena, y sonora, bofetada. A no ser que aumentase el nivel y directamente le sacudiese un buen puñetazo.

―Lo que uno quiera.

Esto, luego de ver como acabó el cobro de la anterior apuesta, no se lo esperaba Malfoy en absoluto pero no sería él quien dijera que no a tener carta blanca para decidir lo que cobrarle a Hermione como pago.

―Lo que uno quiera― repitió Malfoy sin perder su maliciosa sonrisa.

_Ahora más te vale no haber cometido un error de bulto, Hermione._

―¿Sonreirás ahora que puedes, Granger?― le dijo antes de darle la espalda y alejarse por los confusos pasillos de Hogwarts―. Antes también sonreías y resultabas mucho más real.

Draco Malfoy seguía confundiéndola y sorprendiéndola porque nadie más tendría el descaro de hacer referencia a su sonrisa, a sus dientes, luego de haber sido el culpable de que le hubieran crecido monstruosamente. Pero lo que más la sorprendía era que insinuase que la prefería con su antigua sonrisa.

_¿Qué dice de mis amigos, y conocidos, si es mi enemigo quien se fija más en mí?_

Draco Malfoy se había percatado de que sus incisivos habían sido modificados, ¿para bien?

―――――

―¡Sois tan tontos los dos!― les gritó Hermione entre lágrimas antes de darles un doble abrazo a Harry y Ron para luego salir de la tienda de lo más alegre que había estado en semanas gracias a que su amigo había sobrevivido a su enfrentamiento con un colacuerno y a la estupidez conjunta con Ron.

No fue hasta volver a su lugar en el graderío que recordó su apuesta con Malfoy, sobre todo por encontrarse con la acerada mirada de este clavada en sus ojos avellana, pero no iba a dejarse intimidar por lo que le aguantó la mirada hasta que los jueces dieron la puntuación de Harry y así poder poner a los cuatro campeones por orden de puntuación.

―¡No es posible!

El grito, de incrédula perplejidad por parte de Hermione, quedó ahogado por los vítores provenientes de los alumnos de Hogwarts, Slytherin aparte, por supuesto.

Habían empatado Harry y Krum. Lo que quería decir que también habían empatado Draco y Hermione.

_¿Y ahora qué?_, pensó Hermione.

―――――

A pesar de que la prueba, y la consiguiente apuesta por parte de Malfoy y Hermione, había llegado a su fin, no quedaron en ningún momento para aclarar lo que harían con respecto al inesperado empate hasta que, semanas después y con el castillo en constante ebullición por culpa del próximo baile de navidad, acabaron por encontrarse en un intento por tener un poco de tranquilidad. Hermione porque estaba harta de tanta chica estúpida molestando en la biblioteca por culpa de la presencia de Krum, y Malfoy porque tenía un límite en poder aguantar a Pansy Parkinson, y a otras chicas, tratando de convencerle para que las llevara al dichoso baile.

―¿Y ahora qué?― dijo Hermione repitiendo el pensamiento que tuvo cuando se encontró con el empate de la primera prueba, y el consiguiente empate en la apuesta con Malfoy.

―A mi parecer tenemos dos posibilidades: en primer lugar podemos dar también nosotros por empatada la apuesta y que ninguno gane nada o, podríamos ganar ambos ya que hemos acertado los dos.

¿Ganar los dos? En cierto sentido era lo que había sucedido, ¿no? Pero eso significaba el darle a Malfoy un poder que usar contra ella por mucho que la propia Hermione ganaba una para usar también. ¿Autodestrucción mutua?

―La verdad no sé que es peor, ¿si quedar con las manos vacías o poder elegir algo como pago?

―También podríamos recibir lo mismo.

¿Recibir lo mismo? Sonaba tan bien, y tan peligroso de aceptarlo, que no podía ser algo bueno viniendo de parte de Malfoy. Aunque no era masoquista para ponerse en una situación de peligro. No, era una sierpe de Slytherin y eso quería decir que no se pondría en peligro de poder evitarlo.

―¿Qué es lo que estás proponiendo, Malfoy? Porque está claro que ya tienes algo en mente.

―¿Querrías ir conmigo al baile?

La pregunta sonó tan natural que nadie habría sido capaz de asegurar que vino de parte de Draco Malfoy dirigida a Hermione Granger. ¿Iba en serio?

―¿Qué,… qué has dicho?― en estos momentos su rostro estaba adquiriendo la misma palidez natural de Malfoy―. ¿Ir juntos al baile? Yo,… es una locura, Malfoy. ¿Sabes lo que dirían todos si nos presentáramos…?― las risas ahogadas por parte de la sierpe dejaban clara su intención―. No tiene maldita la gracia, Malfoy.

Eso solamente logró que Malfoy riera con más ganas y su risa resultaba de lo más contagiosa que Hermione, antes de darse cuenta, se encontró riendo con él.

―Mucho te ríes― empezó a decirle con una sonrisa antes de ponerse serio― pero no me has respondido, Granger.

¿Ir juntos al baile? Hablando de locuras.

―Todo el mundo entraría en shock, Malfoy. Algo así no haría nada más que enrarecer no solo el ambiente sino cada una de nuestras amistades puesto que no aceptarían siquiera una simple cita para un baile.

Hermione vio, con confusión, como la seriedad por parte de Malfoy fue tornándose molestia, y enfado, antes de simple y llana resignación. ¿A qué habían venido aquellos cambios de actitud? Tampoco es que esperase que hubiera aceptado su petición para ir al baile, ¿verdad? No, eso sería imposible de creer porque ella era Hermione Granger y él era Draco Malfoy.

―Empatados entonces nadie gana― sentenció Malfoy aparentemente con la intención de dejarlo así.

Nadie gana. Era una manera de verlo pues de esta manera también lograba evitar caer en las, inesperadas, acciones por parte del slytherin aunque, al mismo tiempo, la dejaban a ella sin posibilidad de devolvérsela luego de haber perdido la primera apuesta.

_¿O no?_

¿Podría atreverse a…, podría atreverse? Era de Gryffindor, ¿no? Claro que podría atreverse y no solo eso sino que, directamente, se atrevería a hacerlo.

El punto de no retorno se dio cuando Malfoy le había dado la espalda para marcharse de allí y antes de que Hermione fuera del todo consciente le detuvo agarrándole de un brazo obligándole a volverse para encararla aunque no le dio tiempo para que pudiera preguntarle que quería ya que, una vez le tuvo de frente, ¡lo besó! Así era, fue el turno por parte de Hermione para cogerle por sorpresa y devolver el mismo gesto y sensación de sorpresa que le había provocado cuando fue él quien la besó. ¡Y menudo beso era este! Si no fuera por el hecho de estarse besando con Malfoy, Hermione se habría puesto a dar saltitos de alegría, o directamente a bailar, al haberle cogido por sorpresa. Claro que dicha sorpresa no duró mucho y, no igual que le había sucedido a ella, empezó a devolverle el beso dejando claro que no era su primer beso, ni el segundo, aunque sí el segundo con Hermione, que recordase ella, y la pasión que le ofrecía la estaba desbordando haciéndola llegar a una simple pero importante pregunta.

_¿Cómo se para un beso?_

Y se trataba de una muy buena pregunta porque Hermione estaba disfrutándolo tanto que la sola idea de parar resultaba aberrante por mucho que fuera del todo consciente de que eso era lo que tenía que hacer. ¡Lo que tenían que hacer! Pero ni siquiera cuando los labios de Malfoy dejaron de besar los de Hermione logró decirle que se detuvieran porque podían haber abandonado sus labios pero no su rostro ya que le besó la mejilla hasta alcanzar la zona de su oreja, que Hermione descubrió que le resultaba muy sensitiva, para luego descender por su cuello. Mientras tanto, y con su boca libre, lo único que podía era emitir suaves pero intensos jadeos de gran placer. ¿Que cómo se paraba esto? La verdadera pregunta sería quién querría parar esto.

Pero el beso llegó a su final, dejando marcas ardientes por donde aquellos labios habían pasado, y Hermione se percató de que tenía sus manos apoyadas contra el pecho de Malfoy. ¿Solamente había sido necesario ese gesto? Apoyar las manos pero como gesto para apartarse aunque en la vorágine de sensaciones Hermione no estaba del todo segura que pudiera distinguir el gesto para apartarle del de, simplemente, apoyarse y sentir su cuerpo bajo sus manos. Malfoy si pareció percatarse de lo que realmente quería hacer Hermione en ese preciso momento. ¿Draco Malfoy un caballero, y con Hermione Granger?

¿Y ahora qué podría decirse? Le había besado ella, conscientemente de sus actos, por mucho que fuera para devolvérsela y que sus actos fueran completamente legítimos ya que, en teoría, había ganado la apuesta. Claro que eso quería decir que también la había ganado Malfoy y con sus acciones le había dado carta blanca para que pudiera cobrársela como gustase. ¿Y por qué Hermione deseaba que lo hiciera con un nuevo beso?

―Yo apuesto por la victoria de Harry en la siguiente prueba― dijo Hermione sin atreverse a mirar a Malfoy directamente a la cara.

Ya estaba. Las apuestas continuarían y ella había dejado clara cuál sería la suya por lo que no tenía por qué permanecer aquí durante más tiempo.

―Krum― dijo solamente Malfoy y lo hizo sonar como una maldición a oídos de Hermione.

Y cuando sintió aquel tirón en su brazo, obligándole a volverse, ciertamente podría haber supuesto que en lugar de "Krum" habría sido mejor que hubiera dicho "¡Maldición!". Cualquier posibilidad de decir algo, o protestar si así lo quisiera, se le denegó a Hermione cuando, una vez más, sus labios se encontraron cubiertos por los de Malfoy. Hermione no se cortó nada en darles la bienvenida. De los tres besos que se habían dado este era el más abierto, sincero, aunque también abierto en el sentido de una mayor exploración de lenguas, porque ambos querían este beso, necesitaban sentir el contacto con aquellos labios, recorrer la piel del otro. Sentirse mutuamente.

Si en el beso anterior Hermione se había sentido sobrepasada por las sensaciones, tanto recibidas como provocadas por ella, en este nuevo beso dichas sensaciones palidecían en comparación. Tan inmersa se encontraba con la intensidad del beso, de las caricias, que Hermione no se percató del momento en que había perdido pie pero cuando aquellos besos bajaron por su cuello, y de alguna forma lograron desabrocharle unos cuantos botones de su camisa dejando a la vista, y al tacto de aquellos labios, un generoso escote para recorrer y descubrir, su cuerpo se arqueó de manera que terminó apoyando la cabeza contra una pared, donde Malfoy tenía apoyada una mano mientras la otra se deslizaba por la espalda de Hermione, copando incluso su trasero, apretó sus piernas para percatarse que las tenía entrelazadas en la cintura de Malfoy. Antes se había preguntado cómo se paraba un beso pero esto estaba yendo más allá de unos besos compartidos y los dos fueron completamente conscientes de ello y se detuvieron al unísono.

Hermione trataba de recuperar el control de su respiración aunque verse en semejante postura, con la mano de Malfoy, tras abandonar sus prietas nalgas, acariciando su vientre bajo su camisa, no se lo ponía nada fácil. Agarrándose al cuello de Malfoy le liberó del agarre de sus piernas para recuperar su verticalidad. Vale, su beso había sido intenso pero este, y todo lo que lo acompañó, había destrozado todas las escalas existentes. Sabía quién era él, Draco Malfoy, aún le dolían sus duras y crueles palabras pero, por alguna razón, estando con él a solas, sin Harry, Ron o cualquiera de sus amigos presentes y sin ninguna serpiente más, era como si Draco Malfoy alumno de Slytherin fuera alguien completamente distinto a Draco Malfoy apostador por mucho que fueran en realidad la misma persona. Porque lo eran, ¿verdad?

Sin saber qué decir después de lo que acababa de suceder, nuevamente, entre ellos dos, Hermione trató, por segunda vez, de alejarse y regresar con los suyos para ayudar a Harry o, directamente, encerrarse en la biblioteca para adelantar los deberes del próximo año. Sí, intentó alejarse en silencio pero hubo algo que se lo impidió.

―¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa?― Hermione se detuvo y se volvió ligeramente para poder tener una mínima visión de Malfoy―. Cuando antes dejé claro que no podríamos ir juntos al baile, ¿por qué te mostraste molesto, te enfadaste y luego lo dejaste pasar como si hubiera sido algo inevitable?

Hermione sospechaba que Malfoy no le respondería, o de hacerlo sería con alguna broma o burla por su parte, pero que no le ofrecería una respuesta coherente. Y se equivocó para su desgracia.

―Porque pensaste en las reacciones de los demás, en lo que pensarían de ti, antes de pensar en ti misma, Granger. En lo que pudieras querer hacer. No tomas una decisión según como pueda afectar a tu vida sino que las tomas según como puedan afectar a los demás. Y esa no es manera de vivir porque no haces sino vivir para los demás mientras vas marchitando tu propia vida.

Y con esta respuesta Malfoy le dio la espalda y se alejó dejando a Hermione completamente paralizada de la impresión por sus palabras y lo que ellas querían decir.

_¿Quería que fuéramos juntos al baile?_ **Prueba a decirlo sin que suene como una pregunta, Hermione.** _¡Quería que fuéramos juntos al baile!_

―Draco…

―――――

Desde hacía varios días Hermione no podía evitar pensar en cómo había podido permitir que esta situación se le pudiera haber escapado de las manos, si es que en algún momento la había tenido bajo control, por supuesto, ya que no puede ser muy normal el estar enfrentada con alguien, léase Draco Malfoy, a quien tuvo el gusto de abofetearle bien el año pasado, para ahora mismo haberle besado en tres ocasiones, y con grandes ansias por volver a repetir. Y no puede ser muy normal porque sabe que es un imbécil quien no deja pasar ni una oportunidad para dejarlo bien claro. ¿Cómo podía comportarse de semejante manera tan cruel, denigrarla con sus palabras, y al mismo tiempo poder besarla con esos mismos labios y hacerla sentir en la mismísima gloria?

Era una suerte que este curso, ¿y cuándo no había sido así?, Hermione pasaba bastante tiempo en la biblioteca, ahora tanto por sus estudios e investigaciones como para tener un sitio tranquilo donde dar buena forma a su plataforma de defensa de los elfos domésticos. Claro que este curso había cierta molestia que resultaba de lo más irritante aunque, por suerte, ahora mismo…

―Eh, "perrdona" que te "interrrrumpa".

… nada, mejor olvida lo que iba a decir.

―¿Sí, puedo hacer algo por ti?― le preguntó Hermione tratando de controlarse pues Krum no tenía la culpa de nada. Ni de lo que le sucedía con Malfoy, ni que tuviera una legión de fans histéricas y sin ningún tipo de modales siguiéndole a todas partes.

―No, bueno, sí, es que yo… querría "preguntarrte" si, bueno,…

Para ser un jugador famoso de quidditch no era muy dado a expresarse hilvanando una frase completa, ¿no te parece?

―Mira, estoy ocupada. Si me quieres preguntar algo lo primero que deberías hacer es tener preparada la pregunta y luego vienes para hacérmela para que ninguno de los dos…

―"Erres" "Ez-miope", ¿"verrdad"?

Merlín le librase de serlo.

―Es Hermione― le corrigió sin saber a qué podría venir a preguntarle alguien como Viktor Krum a ella.

―¿Herr…mío…ne?― trató de decir Krum mientras que Hermione hizo un gran esfuerzo por no rodar los ojos allí mismo.

―Más o menos, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?

Krum hizo lo que le había dicho Hermione y parecía que se estuviera repitiendo mentalmente lo que quería preguntarle antes de darle voz y así lo hizo antes de que Hermione pudiera decir algo en primer lugar.

―¿Te han invitado "parra" "irr" al baile?

Muy bien, de todo lo que Viktor Krum podía haberle querido preguntar esa pregunta no entraba en ninguna posible lista. ¿Y qué le iba a responder? Bueno, tal vez con la verdad para no pisar fuera de lugar.

―Sí, alguien ya me ha pedido ir con él al baile.

La verdad.

Krum no era muy bueno ocultando sus reacciones pues se pudo ver que esta respuesta era la única que no habría querido escucharle decir a Hermione.

―"Porr" supuesto. Una chica, "hermosa", tan inteligente, y con esa "prreciosa" "sonrrisa", estaba "clarro" que ya la "habrrían" invitado al baile. Siento mucho "haberrte" molestado.

Una preciosa sonrisa. Ahora tenía una preciosa sonrisa porque había hecho que Madame Pomfrey redujera sus incisivos más allá de su tamaño original cuando la atendió luego de haber sido alcanzada con el _densugeo_ de Malfoy.

―Alguien me pidió para ir al baile juntos pero… no podemos ir juntos― porque ella pensó primero en lo que dirían los demás, en cómo reaccionarían sus amigos y conocidos al ir al baile con Draco Malfoy que en cómo se sentiría ella yendo con Malfoy―. Es imposible.

―Eso "quierre" "decirr" que estás "librre"― y parecía de lo más emocionado ante dicha perspectiva―. ¿"Querrías" "irr" al baile conmigo Herr…mío…ne?

Esto era lo último que le faltaba. Podía sentir cómo las lágrimas se le iban acumulando con la descarada intención de arrojarse desde sus cristalinos ojos para caer por sus mejillas. No, no iba a permitirlo. No lloraría por algo que era imposible. No lo haría. Claro que el esfuerzo por retener las lágrimas dejaba bien claro lo que estaba intentando evitar, y la cara que se le ponía resultaba mucho más trágica que si estuviera llorando a lágrima viva.

―¿Te "encuentrras" bien, Herr…mío…ne?

¿En serio le había hecho semejante pregunta? Porque era del todo normal el tratar de evitar ponerse a llorar en medio de la biblioteca de Hogwarts luego de haber admitido que alguien la había invitado al baile pero que no le pudo decir que sí porque era completamente imposible ofrecerle dicha respuesta.

―Sí, solamente… necesito un poco… de tiempo― y eso fue la pieza que faltaba para que Hermione se rompiera―; tiempo― repitió entre risas histéricas―, el año pasado… sí que tenía todo… todo el tiempo posible…

Finalmente rompió a llorar cubriéndose el rostro y refugiándose contra la pared y la estantería más cercana tratando de encoger todo lo posible para resultar tan insignificante como siempre le había dicho Malfoy que era. Alguien tan insignificante que nadie le prestaría ningún tipo de atención y, por tanto, no acabaría sufriendo como lo estaba ahora mismo porque le gustaba que alguien se hubiera percatado de su existencia. Y lo que más le gustaba, incluso para su propia sorpresa, era que dicha persona fuera el mismísimo causante de la gran mayoría de sus males y sufrimientos, Draco Malfoy. ¿Qué decía eso de ella?

―¿Estás bien?― estaba claro, por lo incómodo que se mostraba, que Krum no tenía un trato habitual con chicas―. ¿Puedo "hacerr" algo porr ti?

Con profundas inspiraciones y exhalaciones Hermione fue pudiendo controlarse hasta que dejó de llorar. ¿Que qué podía hacer Krum por ella? Ofrecerle un ancla aunque fuera momentánea.

―Sí,…

―Muy bien, ¿qué puedo "hacerr"?

Hermione negó terminando de limpiarse el rostro de lágrimas.

―Quiero decir que sí, acepto acompañarte al baile.

¿Qué podía hacer sino? Tenía que centrarse en que lo suyo con Malfoy solamente era algo pasajero, unas cuantas apuestas privadas, pero que no iría más allá. Cuanto antes lo encajase mejor le irían las cosas.

―¿De "verrdad"? Me "alegrro" mucho, "Ez-miope"― iba a tener que hacer algo con esa manera de decir su nombre.

Y esta era otra ventaja de ir con Krum puesto que podría decírselo a sus amigos a diferencia de cómo habría sido de haber ido con Malfoy pues habría tenido gravísimos problemas con todos sus conocidos por haberse atrevido a ir con un slytherin, y con Malfoy de todos los posibles.

Así todo iría bien.

_Justamente lo que quieres para tu vida. ¿No es cierto, Hermione?_

―――――

Desde que Krum la invitó al baile, y ella terminó aceptando, Hermione mantuvo las distancias con Malfoy, algo que nadie podría haber notado, salvo ellos mismos, puesto que para el resto seguían comportándose como era habitual entre ellos dos. Claro que tampoco es como si Malfoy hubiera intentado acercarse a Hermione en algún momento. Claro que tampoco tenía algún motivo para ello salvo la de mostrar la, ¿real?, animadversión que se profesaban.

Cuando el baile había sido anunciado Hermione no le prestó mucha atención, de ahí que la pregunta, seria o en broma, por parte de Malfoy para ir juntos la hubiera cogido tan de sorpresa porque, ¿quién podría querer ir con ella como pareja? Y luego fue el mismísimo Viktor Krum, a quien decenas de chicas le seguían a todas partes como acosadoras, le pidió ir al baile como su acompañante. Como no había dos sin tres Hermione se encontró, con la mayor sorpresa de las tres peticiones si cabe, con Neville pidiéndole ir al baile con él.

_"―Si me lo hubieras pedido un poco antes todo habría sido mucho más sencillo― se dijo más para sí misma que para Neville."_

Claro que, como se encontraba acompañada de Ginny, para contarle lo de Krum invitándola al baile, Neville se lo pidió a la pelirroja, pero de una manera en la que no se sintiera como plato de segunda, por mucho que luego de habérselo pedido en primer lugar a Hermione era como se veía. Por suerte Ginny no se lo tomó mal, ¿cómo hacerlo?, ya que yendo como su pareja podría ir al baile que de otra manera, por no tener la edad mínima, no habría podido acudir.

_"―Lo único es que iba a tener una noche de chicas con una amiga pero ella no se lo tomará mal― a día de hoy Ginny aún no les había presentado a Luna―. Seguro que se alegrará por mí y todo a pesar del plantón."_

Hermione supo que haría algo "radical" cuando se encontró ante el espejo. Cierto que iría al baile, y que iría como pareja de Krum, pero era algo que le sonaba tan extraño para ella que le resultaba imposible el imaginarse a sí misma acudiendo a dicha fiesta por lo que decidió que, aunque iría, no sería totalmente ella quien acudiría al baile. Por suerte este pensamiento se tradujo en un cambio de peinado, liso y brillante recogido por detrás en un elegante moño, sus nuevos incisivos, y una elegante túnica azul, añil vaporosa. Tal vez no fuera un cambio tan radical pero dicho cambio para cómo se veía Hermione habitualmente sí que resultaba un gran cambio.

_ "Hermione Granger, una muchacha de sorprendente belleza"._ Eso era lo que había escrito Rita Skeeter en su artículo con respecto a Hermione.

Cuando llegó la noche del baile, Hermione se volvía cada vez más consciente de lo que se le venía encima. Ir como acompañante al baile de uno de los campeones del Torneo. De seguro le provocaría menos complicaciones si hubiera ido de pareja de Fleur Delacour, además de que la mayoría de los chicos habría apoyado dicha elección. Pero era una gryffindor y, por tanto, tenía que actuar con valentía y no amedrentarse por algo tan absurdo como resultaba ser en realidad un simple baile.

_Tampoco es que vayas con Malfoy, Hermione._

¿A qué había venido eso? Tampoco era para restregárselo aunque, ¿por qué tenía que sentir como si se lo restregase? Tenía que apartar de su mente a Malfoy para no distraerse durante el baile, ya de por sí complicado de superar sin cometer algún vergonzoso error por alguna mala elección de algún tipo.

Y entonces vio a Malfoy.

Vestía completamente de negro, una túnica de terciopelo con cuello alzado. De cierta forma le asemejaba a un cura pero con sus últimas palabras dando vueltas por la cabeza de Hermione más le parecía como si fuera de luto. Luto por no haber podido acudir al baile con ella tal y como, aparentemente, había querido ir. Y a Hermione no le extrañaba la cara de luto que llevaba Malfoy, aunque no se diferenciaba de ninguna otra que le hacía parecer completamente insensible y sin corazón, puesto que ir acompañada de Pansy Parkinson, con una túnica que la hacía parecer algodón de azúcar con demasiados volantes, era suficiente para poder esa cara de amargado.

Si bien Hermione disfrutó al ver la cara desencajada por la sorpresa que se le puso a Pansy, decidió evitar el mirar directamente para Malfoy porque no sabía que le haría más daño, si verle directamente o que él la ignorase por completo. Por suerte disfrutó viendo como se alejó para desaparecer entre la multitud… dejando atrás a una Pansy que parecía haberse quedado petrificada de la impresión.

El baile se sucedió sin ningún tipo de incidente… ¡hasta que Hermione se acercó a sus dos amigos! Si bien Harry no mostró mucha reacción, debido a quien resultó ser la pareja de Hermione, Ron explotó por ambos insinuando, sin medias tintas, que Krum solamente la invitó para tratar de descubrir los avances por parte de Harry con respecto a la segunda prueba, totalmente nulos porque aún no se había puesto con ello. Todo lo que dijo se podía resumir en que nadie querría ir con Hermione sin tener segundas intenciones de algún tipo. Por mucho que Hermione lo intentó, aquellas palabras terminaron por minarla y hacerla sentir mal durante lo que restaba de baile.

Krum, viendo el entristecido estado en el que se encontraba Hermione, y como ya quedaba poco para dar por terminado el baile, salieron del comedor para dar un paseo por el exterior del castillo. Ciertamente Hermione había quedado bastante perdida porque con su silencio y gesto serio no vio venir el beso que le dio Krum de improviso. No lo vio venir pero lo sintió lo suficiente para percatarse de su existencia. Lo único que sintió y, una vez más, empezaron a picarle los ojos ante la revelación que tuvo de que nadie más sería capaz de hacerla sentir como lo fue capaz de hacer Draco.

―Lo siento mucho, Viktor― se disculpó Hermione tragándose las lágrimas y las ganas de llorar por lo que no podía describirse más que una terrible injusticia con ella… y con Draco.

―No tienes nada "porr" lo que "disculparrte", Herr…mío…ne. En "rrealidad" no puedo "estarr" más que "agrradecido" "porr" "haberr" venido conmigo al baile sabiendo que no pudiste "venirr" con quien "rrealmente" "querrías"― en esta ocasión le dio un casto beso en la frente, aunque con cierta torpeza ya que estuvo a punto de pisarle un pie a Hermione―. ¿"Quierres" que te acompañe hasta tu "cuarrto"?

―No hace falta, Viktor― además de que solamente podría acompañarla hasta la entrada a la Torre de Gryffindor―. Muchas gracias, por todo.

―No, yo "deberría" "darrte" las "grracias"― replicó Krum con una triste sonrisa―. Ya nos "verremos". Buenas noches― le dijo y con esto partió dejando a Hermione a solas.

―Espera, puedo acompañarte yo si quieres― le propuso Hermione con un intento de sonrisa.

Krum aceptó a sabiendas que solamente se trataba de los buenos modales de Hermione y la dejó acompañarle hasta el vestíbulo en donde se despidieron. El ligero aumento de su ánimo se quebró al cruzar su mirada con la de Ron al que le dedicó la más helada mirada de su repertorio antes de alejarse de allí pero, a pesar de que yendo en primer lugar no se encontraría con él en la Torre de Gryffindor, decidió dar una vuelta antes de regresar. Una vuelta en la que vio a Fred con Angelina dirigiéndose hacia una zona desierta del castillo, acompañados por George. Lo mejor era no pensar en lo que pudiera suceder con esos tres. Sobre todo porque tenía suficiente con sus propias acciones puesto que dar una vuelta a estas horas no era lo más lógico para hacer. A no ser que contases que dicha vuelta le pudiera servir para algo en concreto. ¿Fue por dar solamente una vuelta o fue porque esperaba encontrarse con alguien en concreto? Podía mentirse pero otra cosa bien diferente era el creerse sus propias mentiras.

―¿Te conformas con esto?

Aquella voz pareció surgir desde detrás de Hermione pero su dueño apareció delante de ella. Una sombra surgida en la oscuridad del castillo de Hogwarts. Ni siquiera su cabello, de un intenso rubio casi blanco, lograba dejar verse entre aquellas sombras.

―¿A qué te refieres, Malfoy?― no debería haberle dado pie para hablar―. Tu pareja de baile debe estar preguntándose por dónde andas y no queremos que aparezca de improviso y te encuentre hablando conmigo, ¿verdad que no?

Y esto no era evitar una conversación sino todo lo contrario pues no hacía otra cosa más que forzar un diálogo entre los dos.

―Me pidió que la llevara al baile y yo, literalmente, la llevé al baile. No me comprometí a nada más que a llevarla al baile― y estaba claro que disfrutaba de dejar bien claro dicho punto―. Lo que ella crea o deje de creer al respecto me da completamente igual. Y con respecto a tu primera pregunta me refiero a esto― dijo señalándola, de pies a cabeza o, más bien, de cabeza a los pies―. No eres tú, Granger.

Cierto, no era ella. Había cambiado para que no fuera ella quien acudiera al baile con otra persona que no fuera Malfoy, quien se lo había pedido en primer lugar y ella cometió ¿el error? de rechazar su petición.

―Entonces no querrás bailar con esta desconocida― dijo sin saber muy bien quién había hablado realmente porque no podía haber sido ella, ¿verdad?―. Quiero decir que…

―Si tú puedes hacerte pasar por otra, yo puedo hacer como si estuviera bailando realmente con la Hermione Granger que tan bien conozco― le dijo mientras reducía toda la distancia existente entre ellos, por lo menos la distancia física, y la cogió de la manera correcta para bailar. Tal y como les habían estado enseñando para el baile.

―Dudo mucho que esa Granger te dejase cogerla de este modo, Malfoy― replicó Hermione mientras colocaba sus manos correctamente.

―He dicho la Hermione Granger que tan bien conozco yo.

¿Traducción? La Hermione Granger que se dejó besar, y besó, a Draco Malfoy.

―No hay música― susurró Hermione como una última, y débil, excusa.

Los glaciales ojos de Draco se encontraban clavados en los dulces color avellana de Hermione quien los observaba mesmerizada sin ser capaz de apartarlos, por mucho que tampoco es que quisiera cometer tan absurda acción.

―Sí que la hay pues puedo verla y tú puedes escucharla, Granger.

Sin decir nada más se pusieron a bailar.

―――――

_Donde nuestras voces suenan, ven a buscarnos,_

_ que sobre la tierra no se oyen nuestros cantos._

_ Y estas palabras medita mientras tanto,_

_ pues son importantes, ¡no sabes cuánto!:_

_ Nos hemos llevado lo que más valoras,_

_ y para encontrarlo tienes una hora._

_ Pasado este tiempo ¡negras perspectivas!_

_ demasiado tarde, ya no habrá salida._

Draco Malfoy no estaba disfrutando la segunda prueba, y no porque la sola posibilidad de que Harry pudiera llegar a ahogarse, antes de que lo salvaran y reanimaran, no fuera del todo apetecible sino porque no había rastro de Hermione por ninguna parte. Claro que su humor no mejoró nada, todo lo contrario pues empeoró sustancialmente, cuando Ludo Bagman les explicó en qué consistía la prueba. Malfoy no tardó nada en percatarse del por qué de la ausencia de Hermione, y de haberle importado lo más mínimo su existencia, también habría hecho lo propio con la de Ron.

El primer campeón en romper la superficie del lago era Cedric quien llevaba sujeta a Cho Chang, su pareja en el baile de Navidad y ¿novia formal? Hubo que esperar unos cuantos minutos más, durante los cuales Madame Pomfrey atendía a Cedric y Cho, envueltos en gruesas mantas, para que surgiera un segundo campeón y su rescatado quienes resultaron ser Krum y Ron.

Si bien Malfoy no dejó muestra alguna de sorpresa ante dicho suceso, el murmullo generalizado por el graderío dejaba bien claro que nadie se había esperado que Krum tuviera como misión liberar a Ron. Sobre todo al tener conocimiento de que Hermione había sido la pareja de Krum en el baile de Navidad. Pero lo que muy pocos sabían era que, actitud hipócrita aparte por parte de Ron, cuando se enteró que Hermione no tenía ningún tipo de relación con el campeón de Durmstrang este volvió a ser el héroe que hasta entonces había sido para Ron quien, una tarde, coincidió en los exteriores del castillo cuando Krum iba a relajarse volando un poco con su escoba. Ni que decir que la vena fan de Ron surgió en todo su esplendor en el momento justo para acabar compartiendo los cielos con su jugador favorito de quidditch. Con el paso de los días incluso Ron pudo volar con la escoba de Krum entre sus piernas… para que un tiempo más tarde, y en los vestuarios, esta amistosa relación de vuelo tomó otro cariz en los que Ron pudo probar de las otras capacidades físicas de las que era capaz Krum. Un día antes del inicio de la segunda prueba, antes de ayudar a Harry y Hermione en la biblioteca a buscar un método para poder superarla, tuvo la sensación de volar con la _escoba_ de Krum entre sus piernas.

Por último surgió Harry llevando consigo tanto a Hermione como a quien el señor Bagman había anunciado como la hermana pequeña de Fleur Delacour quien, por cierto, había tenido la desgracia de ser el primer campeón en salir del agua pero no por haber ganado sino todo lo contrario puesto que había quedado descalificada al ser atacada por los grindylows y obligada a dejar la competición.

Malfoy no apartaba su mirada de Hermione, quien parecía ignorarle por completo al estar hablando con sus amigos sobre todo lo sucedido, aparte de quitarse un bicho del pelo de mala gana. No fue hasta que Ludo Bagman empezó a decir las puntuaciones obtenidas por cada uno de los cuatro campeones que Hermione recordó su apuesta con Malfoy e, inconscientemente, le buscó con la mirada entre el público presente.

Fleur Delacour, veinticinco puntos.

Cedric Diggory, cuarenta y siete puntos.

Viktor Krum, cuarenta puntos.

Harry Potter, cuarenta y cinco puntos.

Harry había dejado de estar empate con Krum en el primer puesto para ahora estarlo con Cedric. Pero daba igual de qué manera lo vieras, tanto en la prueba como en la general, porque Harry había superado a Krum por tanto eso quería decir que Hermione…

_¡He ganado la apuesta!_

Sí, había ganado la apuesta. Ahora tenía el difícil problema de elegir que era lo que había logrado como premio por ganarla. Tal vez el ganar no resultaba ser algo muy bueno porque te dejaba en evidencia con respecto a la elección de tu premio. Y con los precedentes…

―――――

Podía afirmarse con toda claridad y sin dejar ningún lugar a duda que este sitio era todo lo opuesto a lo que cualquiera podría definir como un lugar romántico, ¿por eso mismo lo había elegido Hermione para encontrarse con Malfoy? Además de que debería importar más bien poco lo romántico, o no, que el lugar pudiera llegar a ser porque este encuentro, se supone, que no tenía nada de romántico. Solamente se trataba de un encuentro para realizar el cobro de una apuesta. Hechos claros.

Hubo uso de varitas, casi realizadas de manera inconsciente, por mucho que los encantamientos se realizasen de manera verbal puesto que aún no habían empezado a desarrollar la magia no verbal, tal vez para el año que viene, así estarían un año por delante de las expectativas de Hogwarts. En un principio prácticamente cada uno de sus encantamientos sirvió para adecentar el lugar pero luego, en muy poco tiempo, el lugar se encontraba todo lo seguro que podía estar bajo los encantamientos realizados por ellos dos. Lo que quería decir que sería realmente complicado el poder acceder a la Casa de los Gritos y al hacerlo se harían notar lo suficiente para que no pudieran ser cogidos por sorpresa.

Hermione Granger había ganado la apuesta a Draco Malfoy. ¿Qué iba a ser lo que le pediría como premio? Por supuesto que no se le olvidaba lo que había cogido Malfoy como premio en primer lugar.

Por mucho que pudiera querer negarlo, incluso en la superficie, sabía lo que quería, y por eso mismo se sentía tan culpable de ello como atrapada por no atreverse, o por no poder, actuar con total libertad. Fuera de estos muros la relación entre ellos giraba entre la animadversión y la confrontación por culpa, sinceramente hablando, de su amistad con Harry y Ron, pues no se le había olvidado que en primer año Draco se dedicó a atacar a Harry porque este le había despreciado su gesto de amistad, aceptando en cambio a Ron. Si ella tuvo algún problema fue de manera colateral debido a su incipiente amistad con esos dos. Claro que luego salió a relucir todo ese asunto de los sangre pura y los sangre sucia que en tan opuestos lugares los dejaba pero, entonces, ¿por qué se encontraban en esta situación ahora mismo? Debería haberles quedado bien claro que entre ellos no iba a poder haber nada… a la vista de todos.

Pero ahora no había nadie cerca, ¿verdad?

¿Qué era lo que quería? ¿Podía ser esto? De lo contrario habría que preguntarse cómo era que había acabado en esta postura concreta con Malfoy sentado en el sofá, reclinado contra el respaldo y sus brazos completamente abiertos sobre el mismo. Brazos que estaban siendo sujetos por las manos de Hermione quien se encontraba arrodillada, en horcajadas, sobre el regazo del slytherin. Ciertamente esto debía ser lo que quería como su premio por haber ganado la apuesta porque, de lo contrario, ¿qué podría haberla motivado para acabar de esta manera?

Sentir el contacto de sus labios cubriendo los suyos, más suave de lo que jamás podría haberse imaginado. Claro que, hablando de imaginación…

―¿Cómo es que esa pesada de Skeeter es capaz de escribir esos artículos?― se quejó Hermione en voz alta, pero sin gritar, llevándose por la animosidad que sentía por la periodista, si se le podía llamar de esa manera―. No está por ninguna parte y a pesar de ello siempre logra enterarse de todo.

Aquello logró una imperceptible reacción en Malfoy aunque, dada la postura en la que se encontraba Hermione, pudo percatarse, o sospechar sobre la misma.

―¿Lo tuyo con Potter?

A pesar de que lo dijo con un tono desapasionado no se podía obviar la naturaleza de semejante pregunta y, ¿cuál sería el motivo de la misma?

―Harry es mi mejor amigo― le respondió Hermione sin ver por dónde podía querer ir Malfoy―. Por eso fui elegida como su objetivo para la segunda prueba. Nada más― se sintió en la obligación de añadir aunque no fuera necesario, ¿o sí lo era?

Se quedaron en silencio durante unos segundos observándose con sumo detalle hasta que Hermione volvió a eliminar la distancia entre ellos para besarle nuevamente. Resultaba del todo adictivo y temía que ya no pudiera vivir sin este contacto, con sus besos. ¿Sería posible algo semejante?

―Es un mal bicho― farfulló Hermione sin poder contenerse a la mínima separación de sus labios aunque lo suficiente para sentir como se formaba una media sonrisa por parte de Malfoy―. ¿He dicho algo gracioso?― si Hermione supiera―. ¿Sabes algo acerca de Skeeter?

Así no había quien pudiera besar en condiciones. Skeeter destroza el momento.

―¿Querrías que te lo dijera de ser así o preferirías encontrar por ti misma la respuesta a dicha pregunta?

En verdad la conocía muy bien.

―Tienes razón― y Malfoy no pudo ocultar una sonrisa muy satisfecha al escuchar semejantes palabras viniendo de Hermione hacia su persona―. No te lo creas tanto que incluso a un burro le suena la flauta… ¿qué?― preguntó al ver la cara de absoluta impresión por parte del slytherin―. Quiere decir que… ¡oh, bendito Merlín! ¡No me refería a eso! Eres asqueroso. Ya ni me apetece pedirte ayuda.

Muy asqueroso pero no se quitaba de encima de él.

―Me es totalmente irrelevante― en serio, ¿por qué no se quitaba de encima de esta serpiente?―. Además tengo a alguien más en mente.

―¿Una chica?

Solamente fue salir esas palabras de su boca para que Hermione renegase de ellas porque no podía haber elegido algo peor para decir, o preguntar, en este u otro momento con respecto a Malfoy. Nah, en este momento, a horcajadas sobre su regazo, siempre sería el peor momento. A no ser que esto entre ellos, fuera lo que fuese, llegase a ir mucho más allá.

―Ahora has hecho que me lo imagine como una chica― dijo Malfoy con obvio disgusto en su voz―. Y si pensaba que no podía ser más desagradable de lo que ya lo es pues mi error.

¿Y por qué era que Hermione se sentía mucho mejor sabiendo que no se trataba de ninguna otra chica? Claro que, chicas aparte, solamente podría tratarse de… ¡cualquiera! Pues estamos hablando de Draco Malfoy y es de sobra conocida su afición para _divertirse_ a costa de los demás. ¿Podría tratarse de Harry? Sería muy capaz a pesar de que ahora mismo, con todo el asunto del Torneo, Harry estaba bajo observación constante sobre todo por… _¡No se atrevería!_ Pero, claro, hay que recordar que estamos hablando de Malfoy y eso quiere decir que sí se atrevería… de alguna forma u otra.

―¡No puedes atacar a un profesor, Malfoy!― pero por muy autoritaria que pudiera mostrarse no sacó ninguna reacción a la inexpresiva cara del slytherin. Claro que, cuando siguieron sucediéndose los segundos y Malfoy no reaccionaba, no pudo sino pensar que algo le había sucedido―. ¿Malfoy?

―No vuelvas a decir algo así nunca más, Granger. Casi fue como si me hubieras vuelto a abofetear de nuevo― ni siquiera tan grato recuerdo logró cambiarle la cara de incomprensión a Hermione.

―¿Qué se supone que he dicho? No creo que sea para tanto el recordarte que no se debe atacar a un profesor, Malfoy. Hacer algo así solamente hará que te castiguen y…

―Lo has vuelto a hacer, Granger. No vuelvas a juntar la palabra profesor con mi apellido o mi nombre, si algo así pudiera llegar a darse, porque resulta de lo más perturbador.

Hermione no pudo reaccionar sino con una gran carcajada.

―No tienes nada de lo que tener miedo, Malfoy. Dudo mucho que te lleguen a permitir ejercer la docencia en un colegio respetable… Pero no trates de desviar el tema― y a punto estuvo de lograrlo, sin ni siquiera ser esa su intención―. No puedes atacar al profesor Moody.

―¿Y por qué no debería? No tendría que recordarte que él sí me atacó a mí por lo que tengo todo el derecho a réplica.

―Pero es un profesor― claro que eso no le había impedido a Hermione, Harry y Ron, de atacar a Snape el año pasado en la Casa de los Gritos― además de un ex auror.

El rostro de Malfoy, ya de por sí impasible, parecía estar hecho de puro mármol inmutable.

―Le dije que no me confundiera con mi padre, que yo no soy como él. Por supuesto que me vengaré pero, como bien has dicho, al tratarse de un profesor, y un ex auror, lo haré como mejor me sale. De manera indirecta.

Y era cierto que esa era la mejor manera en la que Malfoy lograba sus objetivos pues cuando se inmiscuía, para tener un asiento de primera fila para disfrutar de la resolución de sus planes, acababa siempre muy mal de su parte.

―No deberías haberte metido con la madre de Ron y así Harry no habría nombrado a la tuya… y tú no habrías dicho eso tan horrible de la suya.

Ya no se sentía con ánimos para estar a horcajadas sobre Malfoy.

―― ― ――  
―― ― ――

―_¡Ah, Potter! Tú has pasado el verano con ellos, ¿verdad?―_ el gesto de desagrado de Malfoy dejaba bien claro su opinión al respecto de semejante acción_―. Dime, ¿su madre tiene al natural ese aspecto de cerdito, o es solo la foto?_

_ ―¿Y te has fijado en tu madre, Malfoy?―_ era increíble que pudiera responderle mientras trataba de sujetar a Ron con la ayuda de Hermione para impedirle que saltase sobre Malfoy_―. Esa expresión que tiene, como si estuviera oliendo a mierda, ¿la tiene siempre, o solo cuando estás tú cerca?_

_ Por difícil que pudiera parecer, el normalmente pálido de Malfoy adquirió cierto color._

_ ―¡Es por culpa del hedor que desprende el putrefacto cuerpo de tu madre muerta, Potter!_

_ Ni que decir que esto hizo que se cambiaran las tornas, en parte, y Hermione se vio en inferioridad numérica al tratar de detener a sus dos amigos ella sola. Por fortuna, con sus gritos, logró hacerse oír por encima de las ansias de venganza que tenían sus dos amigos. Aunque solamente fue lograr que se dieran la vuelta para que se desencadenase el caos._

―― ― ――  
―― ― ――

―Es lo que tienen las represalias, Granger. Le ofrecí mi amistad a Potter pero me rechazó― le recordó―. Así que esto es lo que obtiene a cambio.

―Harry rechazó tu amistad y tratas de meterlo en problemas y que le expulsen. El profesor Moody te humilló convirtiéndote en un hurón por atacar a Harry y ahora quieres vengarte de él… ¿y qué hay de mí, Malfoy?, ¿cómo te vengarás de mí?

Por un instante llegó a imaginarse que Malfoy no tendría una respuesta para esa pregunta pero se equivocó, en cierto sentido.

―Dejándote actuar libremente. Ya lo entenderás más adelante, Granger― añadió al ver que no sabía de lo que le estaba hablando―. Será mejor que regresemos ya. Tú tienes que cazar tu bicho y yo a un cojo.

Cierto, tenían que regresar al castillo pero el ambiente no se asemejaba para nada al que debería pues los últimos acontecimientos no hicieron sino corromperlo. ¿Habría alguna solución para arreglarlo? Bueno, si uno se parase a pensar en ello se daría cuenta de que faltaba algo por llegar.

La última prueba del Torneo.

Pero luego de esto Hermione no estaba segura de si Malfoy estaría de humor para una última apuesta, ¿y cómo podría saberlo? Eran dos, ¿verdad? Y en cierto sentido mucho más parecidos de lo que jamás pudieran haber llegado a imaginarse por lo que si ella quería seguir con las apuestas querría decir que, tal vez, Malfoy también…

―Apuesto por la victoria de Harry― murmuró Hermione con voz suficientemente audible para ser escuchada por Malfoy―. En la prueba y en el torneo.

Salieron del sauce boxeador, inmovilizándolo apretando en el grueso nudo del tronco, en un completo silencio que los acompañó hasta que se acercaron al castillo. Hermione pensó que esta era la respuesta de Malfoy, no más apuestas, que todo había terminado ya entre ellos, y no pudo evitar sentir una gran desazón presionar su pecho. Por eso mismo cuando escuchó aquella silbante voz arrastrando sus palabras tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por contenerse.

―Diggory, prueba y torneo― dijo con cierta sequedad antes de añadir con un tono algo más desenfadado―. Muchos llevarán las insignias y se haría raro no apostar por él.

―No creo que las lleven tantos como tú te crees― logró decir sin que se notase el alivio en su voz.

―Más de los que llevan tus insignias por descontado, Granger― fue lo que le dijo como despedida antes de alejarse por el pasillo.

¿Era esta sensación a la que se referían cuando dicen que se siente como una bofetada? Pues rememorando la que le propinó el año pasado a Malfoy decir que Hermione se quedaba con la bofetada.

―¡Idiota!― le gritó con más molestia que enojo para ser reconocida por Malfoy alzando una mano a modo de saludo, sin volverse hacia ella―. Idiota…― se repitió en un murmullo con una temblorosa sonrisa antes de darle la espalda a Malfoy y poder permitir que aquellas traicioneras lágrimas salieran si así lo querían.

―――――

Los nervios estaban devorando viva a Hermione, por suerte no literalmente hablando, pero es que la espera por la resolución de la última prueba parecía estarse demorando más de lo esperado. Tanto que le dio tiempo a ponerse a pensar en otros asuntos ajenos al Torneo como, por ejemplo, que parecía ser que Malfoy había decidido no llevar a cabo su venganza contra Moody. Claro que, solamente fue pensar en ello cuando…

Alastor Moody se encontraba en las gradas junto al resto del profesorado de Hogwarts aunque algo más apartado como si quisiera mantener las distancias. Y eso fue lo que permitió que muchos se salvaran de lo que estaba a punto de suceder. Fue tan de improviso que no pudo cerrar la boca en un, fútil, intento por impedir devolver encima de los que se encontraban por debajo de su lugar en las gradas. Pero fue el empezar a vomitar para no parar por mucho que lo intentase, y cuando parecía haberlo logrado solamente fue que, con la salida cerrada momentáneamente, encontró otro camino… más al sur. Decir que fue un espectáculo de lo más desagradable sería quedarse bien corto, tanto en palabras como en intenciones. Aunque, claro está, hubo muchos quienes encontraron la desgracia de Moody de lo más divertida.

Hermione buscó ávidamente a Malfoy, temiendo encontrárselo riéndose de manera exagerada, como le sucedía a muchos, pero lo que se encontró fue mucho peor puesto que el rostro del slytherin era una fría máscara de indiferencia pero con un brillo victorioso en sus orbes plateados. De alguna forma era el culpable de lo que le sucedía a Moody pero había logrado hacerlo de alguna manera indirecta y, a pesar de ello, logró estar en primera fila, no exactamente porque eso lo habría puesto a tiro del vómito, para disfrutar de su venganza.

Claro que fue mucho más sorprendente lo que sucedió a continuación puesto que Alastor Moody se transformó, de una forma que Hermione reconoció como los efectos de la poción multijugos, para adquirir otra forma desconocida para ella pero no para otros que se encontraban allí presentes. Luego Hermione supo el nombre de aquella persona: Bartemius "Barty" Crouch, Jr.

Y pensar que fue descubierto porque Malfoy logró introducirle en su petaca un potente purgante, con altas dosis de laxante, resultaría loable, incluso obviando el hecho de que estuvo a punto de deshidratarlo por completo, sino fuera porque todo era a causa de una venganza. Claro que para realizarla le llevó su tiempo, y poder realizar una esfera lumínica capaz de cegar el ojo mágico de Moody, ¿o debería decirse de Barty ahora que se sabe su verdadera identidad? Nah, el ojo mágico seguía perteneciendo a Moody, dejando bien claro que, cuando algo quiere, a Malfoy no le importa tener que pasar horas de arduo trabajo e investigación.

Hermione, de cierta manera, se sentía orgullosa de la acción de Malfoy.

Barty Crouch detenido, y retenido en la enfermería donde fue tratado de su, digamos que, _dolencia_ fue la parte buena del final del Torneo puesto que su final fue lo más desgraciado que nadie podría haberse imaginado. Resultaba ser que Barty no trabajaba solo sino que estaba aliado con Colagusano, quien había logrado huir tras los sucesos ocurridos en Hogwarts el año pasado, para tratar de devolver sus fuerzas, y su cuerpo, a Voldemort. Desgraciadamente para el mundo, lo lograron y se llevaron por delante la vida de Cedric Diggory. Por fortuna Harry logró escapar con vida y con el cuerpo inerte de Cedric de regreso a Hogwarts del cementerio donde habían sido transportados por medio de la copa del Torneo, la cual había sido convertida en un traslador.

Harry había ganado el Torneo… Hermione había ganado su apuesta… pero no había nada que celebrar. Habían perdido.

―――――

Hermione se sentía completamente perdida. Daba completamente igual que hubiera solucionado todo el asunto de Rita Skeeter, animaga no declarada, encerrándola en su forma de escarabajo en un bote encantado hasta que supiera lo que hacer con ella. Porque ahí fuera, en alguna parte, se encontraba Voldemort como una amenaza constante para cada uno de quienes se oponen a sus ideas o, como le sucedía a Hermione, por el simple hecho de haber nacido muggle y ser al mismo tiempo una bruja.

Tan desconectada se encontraba que no se percató de la presencia ante ella hasta que chocó, pues decidió permanecer allí de pie sin apartarse de su camino.

―Lo siento, no pretendía… oh, eres tú― no las palabras que uno se esperaría por su parte luego de no haberse hablado desde la última apuesta―. Tengo deberes que hacer― como si alguien pudiera creerse que no los tenía todos terminados hace tiempo atrás.

Sin decir palabra la cogió de una mano, ignorando el hecho de que tantas veces había repudiado dicho contacto en público, claro que ahora mismo no había nadie que pudiera considerarse uno presente, y la llevó con él, casi arrastrándola, hasta un lugar donde sabía que tendrían una considerable privacidad.

La biblioteca de Hogwars. Porque, por muy difícil que pudiera imaginarse, no es que fuera lugar de devoción para la inmensa mayoría, casi en su totalidad, del alumnado de Hogwarts. Por lo que obviando a Madame Pince no había nadie más en la biblioteca, el último lugar donde uno querría estar luego de los sucesos durante la última prueba del Torneo de los tres magos. Como curiosidad decir que las insignias de Malfoy se habían vuelto de lo más populares para mostrar su apoyo al fallecido Cedric, aunque ahora las insignias solamente mostraban esa parte y obviaban la de burla hacia Harry.

―¿Qué es lo que quieres?― le preguntó con cierta dureza a pesar de que era consciente de que no tenía ninguna culpa pero sentaba bien el poder dirigir esta negatividad que sentía a un objetivo palpable.

―Dejarte actuar con libertad, Granger.

Hermione recordaba que algo por el estilo le había dicho en la Casa de los Gritos y no lo había entendido entonces porque, ¿cómo podía ser dejarla actuar libremente ser una especie de venganza? Ahora lo entendía mucho mejor. Por actuar como piensa que debe hacerse no hará más que ponerse ante el peligro que representa Voldemort y sus ideas. Malfoy no tenía que hacer nada para vengarse de ella porque sus propias acciones le darían la venganza justa a Malfoy.

Le dejaría actuar con libertad, ¿no era lo que le había dicho? Pues entonces Hermione actuaría con total libertad. Echando sus manos al cuello de Malfoy se puso de puntillas para poder alcanzar su objetivo, los labios de Draco. Aquellos labios que tanto conocía y tanto anhelaba sentir nuevamente; y en estos momentos no había nada más que pudiera ofrecerle cierto consuelo más que los besos de Draco Malfoy. No se trataba de huir de la realidad sino afrontarla con un apoyo mucho más personal y privado de lo que podían ofrecerle sus amigos.

Intimidad.

Sintió aquellas manos cogerla por la cintura y elevarla del suelo para atraparla entre un cuerpo ardiente y una estantería llena de libros que en estos momentos carecían de importancia para Hermione salvo por la posibilidad de que cualquiera de ellos pudiera caer al suelo y llamar la atención de Madame Pince. Por eso se reclinó sobre Malfoy haciéndole saber que debían cambiar de lugar… claro que no fueron muy lejos puesto que Malfoy se giró para poder colocarla sobre una de tantas mesas que había en la biblioteca, aunque apartada a los únicos ojos presentes en la biblioteca además de los suyos.

Sus besos no habían resultado más apasionados y dulces pero con un matiz salado debido a las lágrimas que brotaban de los ojos avellana de Hermione. Abrazándose con fuerza al cuerpo de Malfoy, como si su vida dependiera de dicho contacto, Hermione hundió su rostro en el cuello de la sierpe quien se sentó llevándola en su regazo y la dejó ahí desahogándose.

El llanto de Hermione ahogado contra la piel salada del cuello de Malfoy. Fue en este momento cuando supo que, sucediera lo que sucediese entre ellos dos de aquí en adelante, su corazón y su alma habían encontrado su lugar en otra persona.

―Draco…

―――――

**En el presente, Flourish y Blotts, navidades de sexto curso**

Hermione sentía como su cuerpo había entrado en una dinámica de autodestrucción, aunque de lo más placentera, y todo gracias al buen hacer de aquella mano bajo su falda, y bajo sus bragas que se encontraban completamente empapadas. De seguro que se habrían percatado de lo que estaba sucediendo aquí arriba sino hubiera sido porque Malfoy había usado su mano libre para acariciar el resto de su cuerpo, sus pechos, su cuello… de manera que terminó por tenerla alcance de su boca. Sus gemidos se ahogaban con aquellos dedos en su boca que lamía y succionaba con avidez hasta que la amordazó cuando alcanzó su clímax.

Sus manos se encontraban apoyadas sobre la mesa, evitando que acabase tumbada sobre ella, pero también para poder ejercer cierto autocontrol y así evitar llevarlas a recorrer el cuerpo de Malfoy. Claro que este no se lo ponía nada fácil. Nunca lo había hecho, ¿por qué empezar entonces ahora?

―¿Te gustó tu regalo de navidad, Granger?

De no ser ella misma a quien le estaba ocurriendo todo esto con Malfoy jamás podría haber creído que alguien pudiera desear y detestar a alguien con tantas ganas al mismo tiempo. Claro que la parte detestable no hacía sino volverlo más deseable. En verdad algo tenía que estar muy mal en Hermione para tener esta clase de pensamientos y parecerle de lo más normales.

―Eres malo, Malfoy― era repetirse pero sí, era cierto―. Aún no es navidad y ya me has hecho sentir mi regalo.

―Entonces sé mala, Granger― le susurró al oído logrando enloquecerle porque le encantaba la manera en que sus palabras siseaban y la hacían estremecer―. Y hazme sentir tu regalo.

Y claro que quería hacerlo.

―¿Quién dice que tengo algún regalo para ti?

Como respuesta Malfoy le puso ante ella los dedos que la habían ofrecido su regalo, completamente húmedos empapados en sus propios jugos internos.

―Esto me lo dice― le dijo pasándole los dedos por sus labios antes de que estos fueran sustituidos por la lengua de Hermione―. ¿Ves como eres mala, Granger?

Y para reafirmar dichas palabras Hermione se inclinó hacia delante para apretarse contra el cuerpo de Malfoy. Su trasero se restregó contra la evidente, y sobresaliente, erección del slytherin.

―Tú lo eres más, Malfoy― le recordó―. Pero siempre he tenido cierta debilidad por los casos perdidos así que sí, es cierto, tengo un regalo para ti aquí mismo― la voz de Hermione bajó su volumen elevando la carga de sensualidad de la misma―. ¿Vas a tomarlo de una vez o voy a tener que quedármelo yo para disfrutarlo a solas?― le preguntó mientras su trasero se restregaba contra aquella inhumana erección.

Malfoy emitió un gruñido ronco de deseo.

―Por mucho que eso es algo que merece verse, algún día― con dominación la obligó a reclinarse sobre la mesa separando las piernas dejando una mano sobre su espalda para dejarlo bien claro mientras que su otra mano liberaba su erección y, haciendo a un lado la falda, le bajó las bragas―, ya deberías saber algo sobre mí a estas alturas…

Hermione apretó los dientes sobre su indefenso labio inferior hasta que saboreó el metálico sabor de su sangre sintiendo como Malfoy iba introduciendo, tortuosamente lento, su miembro hasta clavárselo bien al fondo.

―¡No me gusta que jueguen con lo que es mío!

_¡SÍ!_

―¿Estás diciendo que soy tuya, Malfoy?― Hermione hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para que su voz sonase completamente bajo control―. Yo no le pertenezco a nadie, Malfoy. Soy dueña de mí misma.

Aquella mano abandonó la espalda de Hermione y rodeó su cuerpo para agarrarla por el cuello y pegarla contra el pecho de la serpiente al tiempo que le propinó un profundo embate en su sexo haciéndola gemir, aunque ahogándolo, literalmente.

―Jamás lo has sido, Granger, y lo sabes muy bien― volvió a propinarle un nuevo embate haciéndola sentir un placer in crescendo―. En el fondo eras consciente de que no eras dueña de ti misma y lo sé tan bien…― Malfoy la obligó a volver la cabeza para mirarse cara a cara―, ¡porque así es como me sentía yo todo el tiempo!

Sin más que decirle la besó con hambre saboreando la sangre que manaba del labio de Hermione y acelerando el ritmo de sus embestidas mientras su mano torturaba, de manera inequívoca, el clítoris de la joven gryffindor.

―¡Soy todo tuyo!― le siseó entre dientes.

Los ojos de Hermione brillaron.

―¡Sí, soy toda tuya!― sus músculos se apretaban contra el miembro de Malfoy aumentando el placer de cada una de aquellas embestidas.

―¡Sí!

Era como si ante ella explotase un _Lumos Máxima_ mientras en su sexo hacía lo propio un _Fiendfyre_ y todo bien regado de un intenso placer que le robaba por completo el sentido y su voluntad. Se sentiría molesta e irritada si no fuera porque lo mismo, o lo más parecido posible, le ocurría también a Malfoy.

Sintió sus labios rozándole el lóbulo de su oreja mientras le susurraba tal cual como una sierpe lo haría.

―Feliz navidad, Granger.

Sus jadeos, tratando de recuperar el aliento, fueron interrumpidos por la boca de Malfoy al besarla nuevamente, y todas las veces que quisiera si le preguntases a Hermione, para rematarlo con un suave mordisco pero suficiente para volver abrirle su labio inferior y saborear su dulce sangre.

―Feliz navidad, Malfoy― ella no fue tan considerada y le propinó un mordisco lo suficientemente fuerte para cortarle el labio superior, nada que no pudiera arreglarse con un simple hechizo de curación―. Espérate al año nuevo.

Promesas… ¡apuestas!

―――――

**Meses atrás, en San Mungo**

A pesar de la gravedad de los sucesos ocurridos en el Departamento de Misterios, los padres de Hermione no fueron avisados en primer lugar porque, como muggles, estarían algo desubicados con la importancia de dichos sucesos, además de que Hermione, cuando recuperó la consciencia, les pidió que no los avisasen pues temía, y con motivos para hacerlo, que pudieran sacarla de Hogwarts… ¡e impedirla regresar al mundo mágico!

La habían visitado todos sus amigos y bien conocidos aunque ella era quien se lamentaba por la situación puesto que le impedía estar ahí para Harry y ayudarle a pasar por este duro momento tras la muerte de Sirius. En comparación su situación resultaba del todo insignificante y sin ninguna importancia, a pesar de tenerla y mucho. Por suerte ya no tendría que seguir en San Mungo durante más tiempo puesto que al día siguiente le darían el alta, y ya tardaban en dárselo.

_Draco…_

Cierto, todos la habían visitado salvo él aunque no se lo tenía en cuenta porque se encontraba, se encontraban los dos, en una situación de lo más frágil y peligrosa al mismo tiempo. Con todo lo sucedido el que pudieran estar cerca el uno del otro ya resultaba algo improbable, mucho más el estar juntos.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose, aunque habría jurado que no hubo ruido alguno sino que lo que llamó su atención fue el movimiento de la puerta, le indicó que tenía visita, y como no eran horas para visitarla solamente podía pensar que se trataría de otra sanadora queriendo revisarla, por millonésima, e innecesaria, vez pero su frustración, e irritación, volaron por la ventana, a pesar de la falta de una, cuando bajo el umbral de la puerta se perfiló una silueta que siempre sería capaz de reconocer. Una silueta que le trajo a la mente la de otra persona, terriblemente, semejante a él aunque era del todo esperado contando que se trataba de su padre. _El mismo padre que por tu culpa tienen bajo custodia y será encerrado en Azkaban_, se recordó Hermione. ¿Podía ser ese el motivo de su presencia aquí? ¿Venganza?

_"―¿Y qué hay de mí, Malfoy?, ¿cómo te vengarás de mí?_

_ ―Dejándote actuar libremente. Ya lo entenderás más adelante, Granger."_

Hermione recordó esa conversación que habían tenido el año pasado y se percató de lo que le había querido decir. Sí, finalmente lo entendía.

―Malfoy.

Fue lo único que dijo como saludo, sin molestarse siquiera en sentarse en la cama o en colocarse en otra postura menos vulnerable como era la de permanecer tumbada en la cama.

―Granger― le replicó deteniéndose en un lateral de la cama.

―Felicidades, has estado a punto de obtener tu ansiada venganza. Tal vez para la próxima…

Fue rudamente interrumpida al ser atrapada por los brazos de Malfoy en un sentido abrazo que a punto estuvo de fundirla contra su propio cuerpo. ¿Venganza? Era algo que solamente Hermione podría ofrecerle puesto que él había desistido en obtenerla pero tenía razón en que era la manera perfecta para lograrla puesto que lo haría de forma indirecta, cuando suele tener más éxito en sus propósitos y además sería culpa de la propia Hermione. La dejaba actuar libremente sabiendo que ella estaría al lado de Harry para ayudarle y este siempre se encontraría en una posición de grave peligro, tanto para él como para los demás que eligieran ayudarle.

―Te apuesto que lograré mantenerte con vida durante más tiempo.

Lo que conmovió a Hermione no fue como su voz siseaba al arrastrar sus palabras sino el sentimiento que las embargaba, parejo al sentido abrazo con el que la mantenía contra su cuerpo, junto a él. Hermione le devolvió el abrazo con la misma, sino mayor, intensidad susurrándole con lágrimas en su voz.

―Te apuesto a que yo lograré mantenerte con vida durante mucho más tiempo.

Era una apuesta que ambos ganarían.

― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ―  
**END**or**Fin**  
― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ―

**Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling, quien no está tecleando nada de esto, es la poseedora de este gran y rico universo de Harry Potter… e incluso de una enorme parte de este fic al concurrir por sus libros -.-U ¿y qué me queda para mí? **¡El Dramione!** Bueno, supongo que no está tan mal entonces, ¿verdad?

¿Puede verse el trato diferenciador entre las tres historias? Sí, en un principio Draco y Hermione iban a tener su momento en Flourish y Blotts mucho más intenso pero, como me suele ocurrir la mayoría de las veces, tenía que buscarles un buen motivo por el que estar juntos… vale, no lo encontré pero hice lo que pude xD

Además de que tenía pensado subirlas por separado pero… ¿para qué esperar?


End file.
